No Magic Mundane
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: Post-Canon. Survivre à Fenrir Greyback est une chose; mais survivre à une ultime année à Poudlard, quand on est un loup-garou et qu'on s'appelle Lavande Brown? C'est sportif.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** T, un peu de vulgarité. Rien de bien méchant ;)  
 **Genres:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Femslash (Lavande Brown/Pansy Parkinson)  
 **Disclaimer:** JK Rowling

 **A/N :** Je sais, je sais. La plupart d'entre vous, sur ce fandom, ne voient ces deux-là que comme les pétasses décérébrées du coin. Eh bien moi, je crois qu'il est temps qu'on leur chante des louanges, parce qu'on peut pas tous être comme Hermione Granger ou tous les personnages auxquels on les oppose traditionnellement.

En espérant avoir vos avis, bonne lecture !

Rori H. Nemuri

* * *

 **No Magic Mundane**

* * *

\- T'as eu quoi ?

Weasley hausse ses grandes épaules et la longueur absolue de ses bras s'échoue devant lui dans cet ultime geste de résignation.

\- Rien de cool…

Granger lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce n'est pas la capacité de ta magie à être « cool » qu'on teste, Ronald, soupira-t-elle avec son éternelle moue agacée, recalant une boucle rebelle derrière son oreille.  
\- Ouais, s'tu le dis, approuva mollement Ron en se laissant glisser sur le banc.

Dean Thomas avait eu des résultats « peu conclusifs » – _ça arrive souvent_ , l'avait-elle entendu s'écrier à Seamus en agitant son papier dans les airs avec cet énervement hyperactif qu'ont les gens prêts à piquer une crise.

Le signe général du _arrêtons tout de suite d'en parler, s'il te plaît._

Granger n'avait rien eu de particulier non plus, mais ce que l'inspecteur en charge de leurs tests avait appelé de « fortes tendances vers certains types de magie », ne retenant pas un clin d'œil approbateur dans la direction générale de leur major de promo, qui n'avait pas caché sa fierté.

Weasley avait eu _Métamorphose_.

Potter avait eu la dualité qui tue, Défense et Arts Noirs. Mc Go l'avait inscrit à la Summer School du Département des Aurors avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

Lavande Brown pensait que ces tests étaient une sacrée perte de temps – et cet état d'esprit jaloux et envieux n'était surtout pas lier à sa propre inclinaison magique envers un élément dérisoire, désuet, _nul_ , profondément _ridicule_ – la lettre lui rappelant ses résultats était arrivée avant-hier matin, comme toutes les autres, par l'intermédiaire des pigeons aux plumes peintes envoyés par le Département d'Evaluation et de Caractérisation Magique, ses six inspecteurs étant détachés durant le premier semestre de septième année afin d'évaluer les élèves.

Ces foutus pigeons dont le caractère officiel les différenciait des autres selon une gamme de couleur particulière: la réforme du Ministère, suite à la chute finale de Vous-Savez-Qui, s'était employée à redéfinir leur système postal à grand coup de « normalité », « moins suspect que des animaux nocturnes _en plein jour_ », et autre « ça plaît aux moldus ». Les leurs avaient la queue et les ailes peintes dans une teinte de jaune criarde que même les volatiles avaient l'air de trouver profondément déplaisante. L'oiseau de Neville s'en était arraché quelques-unes avant de repartir, sans retenir une petite fiente qui avait atterri non loin de la table des profs.

\- Ah, me dis pas que tu continues ton boudin, Lavande, la tira-t-on de ses pensées.  
\- Parvati, articula-t-elle, se voulant aimable mais se trouvant décidément mielleuse, sans se relever de son banc.

Le regard de cette autre qui était peu à peu devenue une étrangère glissa sur sa joue, et s'attarda sur le col montant qui dépassait de sa robe, suivant la courbe de ses épaules et tout le long de ses manches jusqu'au bord de ses phalanges que recouvrait le même pull qui cachait son cou.

Lavande ignora son scrutin avec tout le dédain qu'elle pouvait réunir, incapable d'empêcher ses doigts de tirer un peu plus sur ses manches, douloureusement au courant des longues griffures que Parvati y cherchait.

\- T'as fini, Patil ? Croassa-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes, recroquevillée sur son banc minable, ses cheveux détachés épars sur ses épaules.  
\- … Oui, lâcha-t-on finalement à son attention.

Contrairement à Lavande, Parvati avait un don certain pour la Divination – son test avait souligné un talent pour la prescience, ce qui lui avait ouvert la voie d'un apprentissage auprès de l'estimée Sybille Trelawney (quand on vous dit que McGonagall peut aller très vite).

C'est vrai qu'elle avait toujours été meilleure aux feuilles de thé, mais Parvati était un désastre aux tarots: _sûrement ses origines indiennes_ , avait acquiescé Sybille face au tirage sans queue ni tête s'étalant devant elle. C'était sûrement ces mêmes origines indiennes qui avaient transformé Parvati Patil en une petite peste: et peut-être aussi, dans une moindre mesure, le fait que Lavande ait été mordue par un loup-garou l'année dernière.

Et comme il fallait bien faire, son père l'avait emmenée dès sa sortie de Saint Mangouste au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, où ils avaient découvert qu'aucun recensement n'était en place depuis que les lois anti-loup-garou installées par Dolorès Ombrage pendant le court règne de terreur de Vous-Savez-Qui avaient été abrogées. Le vide juridique demeurant une question pleine et entière qui serait prochainement discutée, Lavande et son père avaient été sympathiquement remerciés et invités à se présenter de nouveau au Bureau correspondant une fois que la question aurait été tranchée par une assemblée constituante de sorciers animés par autre chose que de la haine. Le père de Lavande en avait déduit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de revenir. Sa mère, plus prosaïquement, avait fait de la place dans la jardinière aromatique de rebord de fenêtre pour un plant d'aconits.

\- C'est facile pour toi, entendit-elle Ronald marmonner depuis son banc, furibond.

Ginny se tenait face à lui avec toute l'assurance rebelle de la petite sœur qui a raison: des recruteurs étaient venus aux derniers matchs de Quidditch, et un contrat aux petits oignons l'attendait dès qu'elle aurait son diplôme. Et dix-sept ans.

\- Fais pas la tronche, Ronnie, s'en amusa-t-elle en lui tapant l'épaule.

Se renfrognant, Ron reprit ses bouderies et laissa sa sœur et Hermione discuter de leurs _impossiblement_ restreints choix d'avenir.

\- Neville n'est pas sorti ? Lui demanda Seamus en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le banc.  
\- Non, répondit-elle en rejetant ses cheveux hors de son visage.  
\- Chaud, commenta-t-il, apparemment confiant à l'idée de pénétrer dans le bureau. C'est pas comme si c'était le plus compliqué de nous tous, poursuivit-il sans quitter la porte de McGonagall des yeux.

Lavande hocha la tête, n'y pensant qu'à peine: le garçon qu'était devenu Neville n'aurait pas le souci qu'elle allait avoir, aujourd'hui, demain et pour toujours. Il lui suffirait de sourire, comme cette fois avec l'épée. _Rayonnant_.

 _Notre Roi n'est pas Weasley_ , a-t-elle envie de se moquer, petite chose acide qu'elle est devenue.

\- Il ira avec Chourave, c'est même pas la peine de discuter…

Lavande haussa les épaules.

\- Pas sûr, osa-t-elle, se laissant glisser au fond du banc posé contre le mur de pierre. S'il est bon en Botanique, il peut aussi tenter sa chance en Agronomie Magique.  
\- Avec ton père et ton oncle ?  
\- Ouaip, confirma-t-elle en acquiesçant, ses yeux aussi fixés sur la porte de bois brun.

 _Et ma cousine_ , n'ajouta-t-elle pas.

Elle se rappelait encore les airs ébahis de Granger, Potter et des autres nés de moldus qui n'avaient sincèrement jamais réfléchi à la façon dont la nourriture arrivait dans leurs assiettes, à Poudlard. Ce n'était pourtant pas si différent de chez les moldus – c'était simplement plus réduit. La famille de Lavande exploitait plusieurs hectares de bonne terre au nord de l'Irlande, les pieds dans la tourbe et la fumée bleue sortant des cheminées: les plants poussaient en silence à l'arrière de la chaumière, s'étendant sur les plaines vallonnées jusqu'à atteindre la lisière de la peupleraie que son père avait fait planter pas longtemps après sa naissance.

Des cageots entiers étaient envoyés chaque semaine à Poudlard, à Sainte Mangouste et au Ministère de la Magie via le réseau d'elfes de maison: certains envois plus directs allaient aux particuliers, comme par exemple Molly Weasley qui avait ses petites habitudes (et son ardoise).

 _Ce ne sont jamais que quelques feuilles et des tubercules_ , avait-elle conclu son explication.

\- Toi, des idées ? Lâcha-t-elle à Seamus, leurs épaules se touchant et sa désinvolture la gagnant peu à peu.  
\- Moi ? Tu rigoles, lui lança-t-il, pourtant indécis sous ses airs de bravade.  
\- Non, sérieux, insista-t-elle, réellement curieuse.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Avec Dean on pensait se balader un peu. Pas continuer l'école tout de suite, lui avoua-t-il sans conviction. Et toi, tu –

L'ouverture grinçante de la satanée porte les interrompit, laissant passer Neville qui sur le chemin de la sortie échangea une chaleureuse poignée de main avec McGoganall.

\- Miss Brown, appela-t-elle à la suite de Londubat.

 _Mon avenir_ , songea-t-elle sombrement en entrant dans le bureau trop rouge de sa directrice de maison, _consistera sûrement à enchanter du papier pour que les notes importantes du Ministère circulent d'étage en étage et apportent la bonne parole : les toilettes du sixième fuient._

 _A l'aide_.

Les lèvres sérieusement pincées de McGonagall lui rappellent silencieusement que c'est une sentence à vie, et ses longs doigts d'araignée ont l'air des bâtons noueux qu'elle ramasse dans les champs derrière la maison après une nuit trop venteuse.

\- Miss Brown, installez-vous, enchaîna-t-elle sans la quitter des yeux, son regard perçant laissant Lavande avec cette franche envie de juste partir, cet instinct inconnu qui hurlait parfois à ses oreilles –  
\- Je préférerais rester debout – si ça ne vous dérange pas, Professeur, ajouta-t-elle, faisant de son mieux pour rester la plus calme possible, et arrêter le tremblement maladif soudain logé dans ses doigts.

 _Leus warous,_ avait-elle lu à la bibliothèque, à la recherche d'un indice – c'était du vieux français: et face à son futur de loup-garou, c'était tout ce qui resterait au passé.

\- Je vous en prie, sembla-t-elle s'excuser, poussant vers elle un bol de petits gâteaux apparemment parfumés à la vanille.

Il y a des avantages à avoir le loup en vous – mais Lavande les déteste pratiquement tous.

\- J'ai pris connaissance de vos – vos résultats, lui apprit-elle en repoussant ses lunettes sur le bord de son nez, scrutant avec attention le courrier sous ses yeux, ses doigts effleurant déjà le bord de la page: _tu peux la tourner dans tous les sens_ , avait-elle envie de lui cracher, acide _. Il n'y a rien d'autre._

 _Rien d'autre que du papier._

\- Et je dois dire que je suis étonnée – et je ne me moque en aucun cas de vous, Lavande, la félicita McGonagall, sa bienveillance sagement dissimulée derrière la fermeté de bien des années au poste de Directrice de Maison. Je trouve cela tout à fait exceptionnel qu'une personne de votre âge ait un penchant aussi marqué pour une forme de magie aussi singulière. C'est très rare, souligna-t-elle de nouveau, insistant sur le peu de positif à glaner dans toute cette histoire.

Le regard clair de McGonagall glisse sur elle, et rencontre ses yeux: plus personne n'ose, rarement Seamus, et même Parvati détourne le regard comme si ça la brûlait, tout ça.

\- Assez-vous, l'encouragea de nouveau son Professeur, l'invitant d'un geste vers le tabouret face à son bureau de bois brun qui sentait encore le vernis.

L'odeur était si forte qu'en s'accrochant au bureau du bout des doigts, Lavande se sentait prête à y rester coller, poisseuse: _c'est totalement sec_ , réalisa-t-elle sans quitter le bois des yeux.

\- Miss Brown, l'appela-t-on pour récupérer son attention.

Elle leva les yeux jusqu'au Professeur, ses yeux que même ses parents ne se cachaient plus d'ignorer, comme les griffures sur son cou ou celles longeant son bras – il ne lui avait fallu qu'une demi-douzaine d'échecs avant de réussir à lancer le sort de fraîcheur correctement, pour porter ses longs sweats en plein cagnard, pour ignorer le poids lourd de l'été sur ses épaules une fois disparue dans les champs.

 _La_ _bête_ _ne s'exprime pas pareil chez tout le monde_ , lui avait persiflé la médicomage, avec cet air hautain qu'ont les personnes qui pensent tout savoir mieux que vous. On aurait dit Granger quand elle lançait ses séances de révision, l'air supérieur et la voix haut perchée complétant le tableau. _Il y en a qui se mettent à aimer leurs biftecks saignants, d'autres qui finissent par vivre comme des animaux ou en récupérer certains traits physiques. Les deux, si vous n'avez pas de chance_ , avait-elle ajouté, dédaigneuse, sa pitié une brûlure cinglante.

\- Je me doute de ce que vous pensez – que ce ne sera pas facile. Malgré tout, poursuivit McGonagall, je vous prie de ne pas considérer ce don comme une autre malédiction –  
\- Une autre ? S'étrangla-t-elle à demi, ses crocs s'enfonçant déjà dans la chair tendre de sa lèvre.  
\- Je ne parlais pas de votre lycanthropie, Lavande.

Elle se rassit au fond de son siège, croisant ses bras haut sur sa poitrine.

\- Ne croyez pas que ce soit risible, ou juste « nul », commença-t-elle de ce ton qui lui rappelait sa mère les jours de ménage. Votre magie fait partie de vous, Miss Brown. Il ne fait pas bon rejeter ce que nous sommes.

 _Si ce n'était que moi qui rejetait ce que je suis, Madame, on aurait pas eu de guerre l'année dernière._

\- Cependant, votre cas – reste particulier, lui précisa-t-elle, polie, cherchant toujours à paraître la plus mesurée possible. Il n'y a plus aucun maître de cette discipline dans le monde sorcier, Miss Brown: aussi, si vous décidiez de poursuivre dans cette voie, je ne pourrais vous recommander à aucun professeur. Il y a quelques ouvrages de la réserve que je peux vous mettre à disposition, et j'ai quelques noms à vous recommander – mais entendez-moi bien : il n'y a que les basiques qui vous séparent de leur niveau.  
\- Génial, marmonna-t-elle en s'affaissant un peu plus sur elle-même.  
\- C'est pourquoi je vous conseille vivement de travailler pour vos examens de fin d'années, insista McGonagall avec son meilleur regard professoral, afin de décrocher un emploi sûr. Vous n'êtes pas mauvaise en Astronomie, et vos résultats de Sortilèges et de Défense sont également bons, sembla-t-elle se rappeler, son attention reportée toute entière sur l'examen blanc du mois dernier.

Un peu fière, Lavande hocha la tête, ses cheveux détachés s'agitant follement, les boucles irrégulières et le blond terni: c'était comme si le loup était en train d'effacer _Lavande_ , tout entière.

\- Voilà qui est une bonne chose, approuva McGonagall en remarquant son sourire fugitif. Avez-vous reçu la copie de _Gueule de Loup_ que je vous ai fait envoyer ?  
\- J'en ai lu quelques passages, fit-elle en haussant les épaules, le livre abandonné depuis un moment.  
\- Et Horace vous fournit en Tue-loup, sans faire d'histoires ?  
\- Sans faire d'histoires, confirma-t-elle en triturant une mèche si blonde qu'elle en était presque devenue blanche.

McGonagall la scrute à travers ses petites lunettes, ses yeux si plissés que rides et paupières ne faisaient plus qu'un: _peut-être qu'il existe des chat-garous, aussi._

 _Peut-être qu'ils ont neuf vies, ceux-là, et qu'au lieu de devenir sanguinaires une fois par mois, comme si l'autre fois n'était pas suffisante, ils passent simplement une journée complète à dormir._

\- Est-ce que je peux partir, maintenant ? Osa-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle aurait voulu moins plein d'une arrogance exigeante, ces mots jetés à son professeur à peine les siens.  
\- Un instant, lui refusa-t-on, la politesse évanouie pour de la fermeté presque parentale.

Déjà à demi levée du tabouret, c'est un effort de se rasseoir: d'obéir.

\- Je tiens à vous faire mettre de côté les ouvrages que nous possédons sur la magie relative au papier, ne lui laissa-t-elle pas le choix, une plume signant déjà une autorisation d'accès illimitée à la Réserve qui ferait pâlir d'envie Granger. Mrs Pince vous mettra de côté les bons, mais vous êtes bien entendue libre d'étendre vos lectures...

Elle finit par lui tendre le parchemin, _le papier_ , que Lavande touche du bout des doigts: elle peut sentir la magie qui prouve que ce n'est pas un faux courir dans chaque fibre, préciser chaque angle, se cambrer sous le trait de plume vigoureux du Professeur.

La sensation est neuve, étrangère – et Lavande ne sait pas quoi en faire. C'était comme si _savoir_ avait débloqué cette partie profonde d'elle-même où se cachait cette magie ennemie qui aurait plus convenu à Granger ou à n'importe quel Serdaigle qu'à elle, Lavande Brown, sorcière moyenne avec des résultats moyens, aucun don particulier en vue, et s'en contentant avec l'acidité jalouse d'une femme qui finira avec un mari justement moyen, un nombre d'enfants moyens, et rien de mémorable à part sa lycanthropie, et la guerre.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, Miss Brown.

Ses doigts glissèrent sans bruit sur la poignée en laiton, l'autorisation déjà froissée dans une de ses poches.

\- Hey, Lav' –

Finnigan l'a attendue, et se relevant du banc semble l'attendre pour repartir vers le dortoir: ils marchent en silence un moment, jusqu'aux escaliers capricieux qui décident de ne pas leur accorder ce petit plaisir de rentrer à la salle commune sans faire le grand détour par le quatrième étage.

\- Quelles putes, ceux-là, lâcha Seamus en traînant des pieds jusqu'au couloir.

Il n'ose pas lui poser la question, alors...

\- Elle m'a dit que je devais bosser Sortilèges et Défense. Le papier, ça n'a pas d'avenir, apparemment, fit-elle la réponse toute seule, espérant vainement que son amertume ne transparaisse pas trop.  
\- Les explosions non plus, abonda-t-il dans son sens, ses mains enfoncées profondément dans ses poches.  
\- Hm, laissa-t-elle échapper, pas plus satisfaite que lui des résultats, et de l'absence de réponses de McGo. Pourquoi tu tentes pas la boutique de Weasley ? Si t'arrives à gérer tes pétards –

Seamus éclate de rire.

\- Tu déconnes, mais j'y ai pensé.  
\- Et ? Le pressa-t-elle, oubliant un instant ses propres histoires de papier.  
\- Et…

Plusieurs hurlements lupins provenant du bout du couloir coupèrent net son haussement d'épaule, et sa baguette déjà sortie Seamus lança un sort de fumigène inoffensif droit sur le petit attroupement de Gryffs et de Serdaigles qui s'étaient cru originaux – ou _drôles_.

\- T'inquiète, rassura-t-elle Finnigan sans quitter l'épais nuage de fumée grise des yeux. J'ai l'habitude.  
\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche.  
\- T'inquiète, lui répéta Lavande, peut-être plus elle que pour lui, tirant sa manche du bout des doigts.

Contre ça, McGonagall pouvait lui donner tous les livres du monde, lui faire lire tous les témoignages anonymes poignants d'un autre partageant sa condition que tout le monde était si décidé à juger misérable: rien n'empêcherait tout Poudlard de se moquer d'elle, de lâcher des hurlements, de la traiter comme moins qu'un être humain. Le papier, décida-t-elle en plissant les yeux à la vue de sa table de chevet et son lit encombrés de petits carrés blancs étalés comme des confettis sur toute leur surface, n'allait pas plus la protéger des ragots.

Tout ceci sentait cette peste de Parvati Patil à plein nez.

Et Lavande ne disait pas ça à cause des ricanements lui parvenant depuis l'encadrement lui aussi encombré de la porte, mais davantage à cause de l'odeur accrochée à chaque carré soigneusement découpé par son ex-meilleure amie, l'odeur de ce lait à la rose qu'elle et sa sœur se mettent sur les mains, pour qu'elles ne soient pas sèches: pour qu'elles sentent _bon_.

\- Merci, grinça-t-elle des dents en ramassant les papiers, les tassant en une pile nette juste à côté de la lampe à huile sur la table de chevet, plus décorative qu'autre chose depuis qu'ils savaient tous lancer un _Lumos_.

Elle les coince rageusement sous le globe en verre dans lequel elle avait un jour cru pouvoir lire l'avenir, et le papier le lui rend bien, cette haine: et la coupure longiligne sur la pulpe de son index en dit assez pour toutes leurs années à venir.

\- J'te _déteste_ , lance-t-elle dans le vide du dortoir, le doigt déjà porté à ses lèvres.

 _C'est nul_ , a-t-elle envie de leur crier à la figure, de leur lancer les oreillers de son lit et au moins autant de Petrificus Totalus, d'Impedimenta, un bon Reducto sur leurs foutues tasses de thé et dans les globes en verre de Parvati: _c'est trop nul_ , s'énerve-t-elle encore plus en tombant sur son lit, des larmes piquant le coin de ses yeux, son reniflement étouffé par l'épaisseur de ses oreillers rouge et or.

 _Poudlard n'est pas un endroit pour les gens comme_ toi, se rappelait-elle avoir entendu craché sur son passage, à la rentrée. Impossible de savoir qui – mais dans la foule, Lavande avait bien repéré le visage oblong d'une Poufsouffle qui ne savait pas quoi faire de ses bras, de tout son corps devenu trop grand trop vite: elle surplombait les autres d'une bonne tête, et avait penché son visage vers Lavande, qu'un coup de pied avait envoyée tête la première contre la terre molle et herbeuse faisant face au château.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie moins qu'un être humain, avant que Niobe Creswell ne statue sur son sort.

 _Quel nom de merde_ , s'était-elle amusée à grimacer face à Seamus, la bouteille de whisky pur-feu qu'il avait piquée dans la loge de Rusard déjà à moitié vide dans ses mains rendues gourdes par l'alcool: c'était Halloween, alors, et ils avaient décidé de ne pas fêter ça de façon conventionnelle. Plus aucun d'eux ne l'était, de toute façon, et le dernier hibou de Dean contenait des choses que Lavande ne s'était pas attardée à demander.

 _Il reviendra qu'aux exams_ , s'était finalement lamenté Finnigan en remontant à la tour.

Sa mère, comme d'autres parents moldus, ne s'était pas satisfaite des excuses de tout un gouvernement invisible qui était bien ravi de les ignorer le reste de l'année, et avait fait valoir son droit d'éduquer son fils à la maison.

 _J'aurais aimé ne revenir qu'aux exams, moi,_ Lavande s'était-elle laissée aller à dire, la blague sortant mollement de ses lèvres, l'aveu doux-amer dans la pénombre du château. Ses parents n'avaient pas été d'accord, pas après l'été. Être un loup-garou ne devait pas l'empêcher de poursuivre sa vie, son éducation. _Ce n'est jamais qu'un an_ , avait conclu sa mère avec la sévérité pesante qu'ont les adultes qui pensent avoir raison.

Lavande s'était dit, en retour, qu'elle ne rentrerait pas à la ferme l'été suivant.

Ce foutu crétin de Slughorn avait refusé de lui apprendre comment préparer la potion Tue-Loup, et rattraper seule des années de pratique salement détruites par un manque de motivation et la présence détestable de Rogue –

\- Lavande ?

La seule qui vient encore, c'est Granger, gorgée de bonnes intentions comme une tomate trop mûre.

Ce serait facile de lui demander, à elle.

\- Je –

Elle butte sur les premiers mots, parce que toutes les filles dans leur dortoir savent ce que Parvati fait, comme toute l'école sait que Niobe Creswell l'a fait tomber face dans la boue à la rentrée: et la plupart des jours, Lavande s'en fiche, les mots de sa mère lui rappelant toute la fatalité de sa situation.

\- Je veux changer les choses, lui murmure finalement Granger, ses fesses s'enfonçant dans le matelas, juste au bord, et ça rappelle à Lavande tous les coups d'œil volés des autres sur son corps meurtri, et ceux qu'elle a jetés à la préfète en chef, à ses hanches osseuses et à son avant-bras marqué d'un mot qui les fait tous baisser les yeux de honte.  
\- Personne ne peut m'aider, crache-t-elle depuis les profondeurs humides de ses oreillers, moins méchamment qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Sa meilleure amie la déteste, et l'humilie: ses parents ne sont pas décidés à entendre ce qu'elle a à dire, plus depuis qu'elle a passé une saison entière au fond des landes, à vivre à la sauvage: Poudlard, et tout ce qui vient avec, est une prison qu'elle méprise d'instinct et de conscience, et dont elle ne pourra s'évader qu'en Juin.

Lavande ne veut pas du changement – Lavande veut qu'on lui foute la paix.

\- Laisse-moi, Granger, demande-t-elle, et le grondement qui résonne dans sa gorge est rauque, et animal: tout ce qu'elle ne s'autorise pas à être dans ces murs est en train de dangereusement remonter à la surface.

Lavande voudrait rentrer, et qu'on l'oublie.

\- Si tu as besoin, commence Hermione en se relevant prudemment du lit: et sa phrase reste en suspens, sans jamais trouver de fin adéquate.

Lavande la suit du coin de l'œil, jusqu'au moment où Granger s'arrête sur le pas de la porte, ses doigts s'attardant sur le bois poreux de l'embrasure, sur la peinture qui s'écaille: elle l'entend prendre une grande inspiration, comme prête à dire quelque chose, puis finalement repartir sans un mot vers le brouhaha bon enfant de la salle commune.

Ses yeux reviennent sur la pile de papier, et d'un geste autant rageur que sentencieux, Lavande les fait glisser de sa table de chevet, laissant le paquet tomber comme autant de feuilles mortes sur le sol de pierre du dortoir.

\- Et _merde_ , peste-t-elle en sentant les relents de brûlé émaner du fameux tas, et elle hésite un moment à l'éteindre, hypnotisée par la couleur des flammes.

Le matou borgne de Granger ouvre un œil doré sur le brasero maison de Lavande, lové entre deux oreillers: ses griffes s'enfoncent dans le dessus de lit, et ils se regardent un moment tandis qu'entre eux danse la lueur mourante des flammes conjurées par la magie accidentelle Lavande.

Les cendres disparaissent d'un Evanesco informulé, mais l'odeur reste.

.

L'hiver se termine dans dix-sept jours: il y a eu deux pleines lunes rapprochées, en février, et il n'y en aura pas d'autres avant fin mars. Romilda Vane avait profité des deux sessions spéciales d'Astronomie organisées par le Professeur Sinistra pour observer la Forêt Interdite avec son télescope, l'enchantement gravé dans le verre de la lentille suffisamment puissant pour qu'on distingue tous les détails des courges du jardin d'Hagrid, et Mrs Pomfresh guidant Lavande Brown jusqu'à l'orée des bois.

Traditionnellement, c'est aussi le début des match retours du premier semestre, et Lavande voit déjà venir l'invitation polie mais gourde de Ronald, les mots de Granger sortant de ses lèvres encore grasses du dîner.

Et ça ne tarde pas, cette saison non plus, puisqu'il attend simplement qu'elle se lève de table pour se lever à son tour, trébucher et l'arrêter: il fait bien attention à ne pas la toucher, et lui aussi, il croise difficilement son regard malgré toute l'assurance avec laquelle il lui propose de venir voir l'équipe s'entraîner.

\- S'tu veux, hein, te sens pas obligée...

Potter les observe par-dessus l'épaule de la dernière Weasley, son menton couvert de la sauce brune du rôti: aller les voir aux entraînements avait eu quelque chose de cool, avec son écharpe duveteuse remontée jusqu'au menton et quelques toasts bien tièdes et beurrés de confiture d'abricot dans les mains pendant que toute l'équipe se pelait les miches sur leurs balais.

La plafond enchanté leur joue un bel orage, et les éclairs se reflètent dans un silence de quelques secondes sur le visage trop blanc de Ronald: ses oreilles sont écarlates et il se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre, pendant que Lavande, le nez levé vers lui parce qu'il est décidément _trop_ grand, se demande ce qu'elle pourrait bien aller faire un jeudi soir d'hiver dans les tribunes du terrain de Quidditch.

Et comment elle a pu trouver quelque chose d'attirant à ce benêt.

\- Non, répond-t-elle après un moment, le dépassant: ses mains s'enfoncent dans ses poches dans un air qu'elle espère suffisamment nonchalant pour qu'il n'insiste pas, et y triture le papier roulé en boule.

Le regard de Niobe Creswell est comme une tique particulièrement récalcitrante, et la suit jusqu'aux portes de la Grande Salle où Lavande déterre ce qu'il y a dans sa poche, et elle s'arrête au pied des escaliers, ses doigts, _sa magie_ , reconnaissant avec aisance l'autorisation que McGo lui avait signé cet après-midi.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée faire de toi, marmonne-t-elle au bout de parchemin avec un sourire sans joie.

Ça lui rappelle les petits carrés carbonisés de Parvati, et l'odeur de brûlé qui la colle: et puis, il n'y a plus rien d'autre que le grincement lent d'une porte trop grande qui s'ouvre, et dans son dos l'appel vibrant de la Forêt Interdite, les soirs de chasse, le battant entrouvert sur Rusard et Hagrid discutant à la lueur des lanternes et des bougies du Grand Hall.

Il y a une vieille rumeur, à Poudlard, qui dit que des loup-garous ont copulé à la pleine lune, et que leur progéniture a été lâchée dans la Forêt Interdite: Lavande sait à l'odeur que le garde-chasse qui leur sert de Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques leur laisse quelques carcasses, et que ça fait des mois que Rusard essaie de le chopper. Dans le monde magique, ce ne sont pas les Brown qui se chargent du commerce de la viande, quoique ses parents aient été prompts à s'engouffrer dans la brèche laissée par l'absence béante des Crabbe et des Goyle: Gregory Goyle avait peut-être hérité des abattoirs et de l'entreprise, mais sa mère avait déploré son manque de bon sens quand il avait refusé de leur céder une partie de ses bêtes.

Ses parents avaient envisagé de la marier à l'un des deux, quand elle était gamine. Personne n'avait voulu d'elle, la volubile petite princesse Brown qui préférait courir dans les landes et se salir dans la tourbe plutôt que de prendre le thé avec le reste des enfants de sang-pur du Royaume-Uni: maintenant, c'était plutôt l'inverse, et son père autant que son oncle s'enorgueillissaient sans fin des tentatives de Greg Goyle pour gagner les faveurs de Lavande ou de sa cousine.

Gregory Goyle Junior, plus prosaïquement, n'avait pas aimé que ses carcasses disparaissent, parce que son bétail n'est pas élevé que pour nourrir des Hommes et que le contrat qu'il a avec Poudlard stipule qu'il récupère tous les restes.

\- Pas sûr qu'ils sortent ce soir, grinçait Rusard.

Et d'un coup, comme s'il avait senti le regard de Lavande posé sur eux, le vieux concierge se tourne vers elle, et la scrute un long moment du coin de l'œil, Miss Teigne sagement assise à ses pieds.

\- File, lui grogna-t-il comme on pesterait après un chien.

Elle ne fait que le fixer, parce qu'il n'y a plus que le cracmole de concierge qui ose encore la regarder droit dans les yeux: quoiqu'ils soient devenus, Lavande n'est pas certaine de vouloir mettre un nom dessus. Ceux de Lupin n'avaient rien de bizarre, et aucun bouquin barbant n'avait su lui répondre: le bleu surnaturel de Fenrir Greyback ne peuplait plus que ses cauchemars.

\- Bonsoir Lavande ! La salue Hagrid depuis l'embrasure de la porte, sa forme gigantesque dépassant la petite silhouette crochue de Rusard d'un bon mètre.  
\- Hey, Hagrid, lui répond-t-elle, trouvant son geste de la main un peu mou: et elle se sent humer l'air qui traverse le Hall, et toutes les odeurs portées à l'intérieur par le vent: celles du garde-chasse et du concierge sont noyées au milieu du fumet qui s'échappe encore de la chaumière d'Hagrid – des courges, encore, et l'odeur de citrouille est imprégnée jusque dans la laine épaisse de son pull.  
\- Viens donc par-là, l'invite-t-il d'un grand geste qui manque de flanquer Rusard par terre.

Le concierge en profite pour s'en aller, grincheux, marmonnant des saloperies tout bas et ne la quittant pas du regard: le jappement timide de Crockdur la distrait un instant, mais la brûlure un peu vive de toutes les moqueries la retient de s'accroupir au niveau du chien d'Hagrid.

\- T'en fais pas pour eux, va, lui balance-t-il en suivant d'un regard mauvais un groupe de Serpentards qui traverse le Hall.

Lavande leur jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, pas vraiment méfiante d'eux: ils n'ont pas accès à son dortoir, où à ses affaires, et même s'ils lui jettent des regards dédaigneux quand ils se croisent dans les couloirs du château, ce n'est jamais Théodore Nott qui pousse des hurlements moqueurs dans son dos, et ce n'est pas non plus Daphnée Greengrass qui parsème des brindilles et de la terre dans ses draps.

\- Viens donc avec moi, lui propose soudain Hagrid avec un large sourire grignoté par sa barbe couverte de neige.

Le parc tout entier est saupoudré de blanc, et ça la convainc encore plus de ne pas aller voir l'équipe de Gryffondor à l'entraînement: si aller dehors ne la dérange pas, c'est rester immobile qui est devenu un nouveau genre de problème.

\- D'accord, accepte-t-elle après un dernier coup d'œil au Hall.

L'autorisation de McGonagall est de nouveau perdue au fond de sa poche: si elle doit courir les bois ce soir, Lavande n'a pas besoin d'un bout de papier qui l'autorise à accéder à plus de la même chose: les réponses dont elle aurait besoin ne se trouvent pas dans les livres de la Réserve, et peu importe ce que les tests disent – le papier n'est pas pour elle.

.

La grosse main d'Hagrid est drapée sur ses épaules, et elle se sent frêle et osseuse sous la paume du demi-géant, à l'accompagner dans la pénombre jusqu'à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite où sa chaumière fume en blanc.

\- Méfie-toi, commence le garde-chasse avant de se reprendre, un peu gêné. Ah, _ah_ , j'oublie toujours – vas-y !

Il la pousse devant lui sans se rendre compte de sa force, mais il y a des mois que Lavande ne trébuche plus quand on la bouscule, et qu'elle ne se prend plus les pieds dans rien: Niobe Creswell et ses petits sortilèges bâtards n'avaient marché qu'une seule et dernière fois, à la rentrée. _La lycanthropie touche tout le monde de la même façon et pourtant différemment à la fois_ , se rappelait-elle avoir lu dans l'épais tome que McGo lui avait transmis.

Aux yeux adolescents de Lavande, la lycanthropie, c'était juste une puberté à l'envers, celle qui vous reprend tout ce que l'autre vous a donné: ses cheveux sont devenus du blond terne presque blanc des princesses dans ses livres d'enfant, mais il n'y a rien de royal dans ce qu'elle a récupéré – de la même façon, ses yeux ne sont plus que d'un gris passé, sans timbre, comme si toutes ses couleurs s'étaient enfuies face au loup. Pouvoir compter les arcs de ses côtes juste en dessous de la bande de tissu informe d'une brassière devenue trop grande ne l'avait pas ravie, non plus.

 _Vois le positif : plus besoin de rentrer le ventre_ , s'en était amusée sa tante à Noël en l'aidant à se choisir une robe pour la réception du Ministère _._ Elle l'avait aussi piquée avec une aiguille en ajoutant les longues manches de dentelles opaques sans lesquelles Lavande ne serait pas sortie – bal ou non.

\- Attends-moi là, je vais juste récupérer –

\- La viande, le coupe-t-elle en hochant la tête joyeusement, et elle se sent saliver rien qu'à l'idée d'un meilleur repas que les pommes de terre rissolées de ce soir et le rôti trop cuit dont la sauce avait un goût hyper amer: l'été dernier –

Hagrid se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre, et la regarde d'un air pensif pendant un instant qui semble s'étirer à l'infini: il sait bien ce qui est arrivé, comme tous les autres, et si le demi-géant a l'habitude de traiter avec toutes sortes de créatures, des plus mondaines au plus magiques, voir une jeune femme qu'il a connue enfant, et si différente, le laisse dans le même état de surprise amère que le reste du monde.

Lavande sait pourtant tous les mots qu'on aurait pu utiliser pour la qualifier, jadis, de précieuse à peste à pute, et elle aurait aimé que la liste grossière de ses défauts d'ado s'arrête là.

\- Fait bien clair, ce soir, marmonna Hagrid en la précédant, sa lourde lanterne oscillant à chacun de ses pas dans un tintamarre de vieille chose rouillée qui ne manquait pas d'alerter toute la Forêt Interdite de leur présence.

Lavande le soupçonnait de le faire exprès.

\- Ça va dracher sévère, demain…

Elle lève les yeux, et c'est vrai : les étoiles sont bien visibles, lumineuses même d'aussi loin.

 _Il n'y a que les Black qui peuvent avoir un nom de constellation_ , leur avait expliqué sa tante, à sa cousine et elle, quand elle leur faisait encore l'école à la maison, avant qu'elles n'entrent respectivement à Poudlard et Beauxbâtons.

 _Comme nous ne pouvons avoir que des noms de fleurs_ , s'était enorgueillie Iris, jetant un coup d'œil à Lavande avec cet air entendu et fier qu'ont les enfants à qui on explique de _grandes_ choses, et qui ne semblent finalement plus vouloir dire grand-chose à mesure que les années filent.

Une fois, avec Parvati, elles s'étaient amusées à faire tous ces tests de fille à la fin des numéros de Witch Weekly qui arrivaient chaque jeudi: elles lisaient le courrier du cœur en ricanant, à la lueur d'un Lumos, et essayaient de deviner qui pouvait bien en pincer pour Cassius Warrington et ses paupières tombantes, ou qui avait écrit le dernier poème à la limite de l'indécence sur Olivier Dubois (c'était d'ailleurs devenu un jeu à la mode, lorsqu'il était entré dans l'équipe de réserve de Flaquemare : écrire le poème le plus grivois possible, et si Lavande et Parvati en avaient envoyé un ou deux, disons qu'elles ne faisaient jamais que comme le reste de Poudlard…).

Et il y avait eu ce test, que Parvati trouvait _vachement moldu_ , qui vous disait vos chances de trouver l'amour selon votre signe astrologique, et les sorciers n'y croient qu'à moitié, aux alignements des étoiles le jour où vous êtes né – il y a pourtant des gens pour demander leur thème astral, et ce sont généralement des spécialistes indépendants qui fournissent ce genre de service. Il y en a un sur le Chemin de Traverse. Lavande n'était même pas sûre que Trelawney soit capable de réaliser la bonne charte sans y ajouter sa petite touche illuminée.

Enveloppée dans les draps du lit de Parvati, elles avaient fini par se serrer et laisser tomber les questions: l'astrologie n'était, après tout, que de la Divination de comptoir.

Aujourd'hui, en suivant Hagrid à travers les épaisseurs sombres de la Forêt Interdite, Lavande se demande si son sort n'était pas écrit quelque part dans les étoiles, justement parce qu'aucune technique classique de Divination n'avait réussi à lui annoncer _ça_.

Alors les semaines passent, et s'emmêlent dans le flou passager et élusif des jours d'école, _comme avant_ , et il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre qui capte l'attention de Lavande entre les deux pleines lunes, principalement parce qu'il ne se passe rien qui ne se soit pas déjà passé –ça lui rappelle ces vers de poésie moldue française que sa cousine leur avait récités fièrement à Noël, _Passons passons puisque tout passe / Je me retournerai souvent._ Quitte à citer quelque chose, Iris avait le bon goût de choisir un poème intitulé _Cors de chasse_ dont Lavande avait été suffisamment curieuse pour en demander plus à Granger. _Apollinaire_ , avait-elle répondu avec cet air de dédain un peu fier, comme si instruire un sang-pur était sa plus grande victoire de la journée.

Lavande s'était accordée à dire qu'elle lâcherait Granger le jour où elle inventerait le remède à la lycanthropie. Là, dans ce set de conditions particulières qui la rendraient libre de cette condition, Lavande Brown autoriserait solennellement Hermione Granger à jouer les crâneuses.

.

C'est un matin lent de fin Mars, un dimanche matin, et si l'école a une politique stricte sur les heures de repas, elle est souvent plus lâche les jours d'hiver qui marquent le début d'une courte semaine de vacances. Lavande préférait appeler ça un long week-end, parce qu'on est jamais vraiment en vacances quand on vit dans une école, et que le match de Quidditch de la veille n'avait rien arrangé à son petit problème de transformation les nuits de pleine lune.

\- Notre histoire est noble et tragique / Comme le masque d'un tyran, commença-t-elle à se réciter de mémoire, laissant le loup s'échapper de l'étreinte de ses os, se laissant redevenir humaine.

 _Femme_ , avait-elle considéré un instant en entrevoyant son corps nu.

\- Nul drame hasardeux ou magique / Aucun détail indifférent, insista-t-elle, ses lèvres un peu trop tremblantes à son goût, ses cheveux blonds épars sur ses épaules, chuchotant les derniers vers de sa prière d'enfant face à la fin d'une nuit de pleine lune : Ne rend notre amour pathétique.

Le fait qu'il fasse particulièrement brumeux ce matin avait été un don du ciel, lorsqu'elle avait émergé seule de la Forêt Interdite: la rosée roulait en gouttes épaisses le long des feuilles, et s'échouait sur son nez dans des _plocs_ retentissants tandis qu'elle traversait pieds nus le sol d'épines et de racines.

C'était rare, qu'elle aille si profond dans la forêt – Lavande s'était souvent demandé ce qui arriverait si elle en rejoignait l'autre bout, cet endroit mythique qui ne semblait exister que pour accueillir des licornes et des centaures qu'elle entrevoyait parfois dans la pénombre.

\- Hey, Crock', salua-t-elle le chien d'Hagrid, venu à sa rencontre baver toutes ses craintes du brouillard.

Parfois, des choses sortent de la Forêt avec cette brume, et n'y reviennent pas.

Lavande préférait ne pas y penser, réprimant un frisson en passant ses doigts dans la fourrure humide de Corckdur. Hagrid avait comme d'habitude pendu le ballot de ses vêtements à l'un des sapins proches de sa chaumière, mais gardait toujours sa baguette précieusement entreposée sur le rebord entrouvert de sa fenêtre. Souvent, lorsque Lavande venait la chercher, elle l'apercevait en train de ronfler dans son grand fauteuil, face aux braises encore fumantes de sa cheminée de pierres grossièrement taillées.

Il y a un chat ou deux qui hérissent le poil quand elle pénètre dans le Grand Hall du château, leurs feulements discrets et leurs queues agitées d'un tressautement agressif qu'elle regarde de haut, dédaigneuse, leur montrant un peu les crocs et jugulant ce grondement qu'elle aimerait pourtant voir sortir de sa gorge. Ça la démange, de chasser toutes les autres bestioles qui vivent avec elle dans ses murs: et s'ils se tolèrent mutuellement, ce n'est jamais simple de vivre avec l'odeur de tous ces chats, de gouttière ou de race, dans ses narines.

Le crapaud de Neville passe encore: mais le pire – _le pire_ , ce sont les _rats_.

\- Brown ?

Son regard croise celui, d'un vert un peu gris, de Pansy Parkinson venue collecter l'un des deux chats traînant dans le hall: son pelage est d'un orange brun, comme celui des renards, et l'épaisseur de sa fourrure lui donne des airs de sauvage. Son petit collier est une lanière de cuir lustrée, brillante, et tout pendant que Parkinson l'installe contre son épaule, ses grands yeux verts ne lâchent pas Lavande.

\- Parkinson, lui répond-t-elle prudemment, ses boucles blondes encore humides de ce matin.

Pansy hoche la tête, perplexe, et elles se tiennent face à face dans le hall avec cette impression persistante de devoir se dire quelque chose.

Mais c'est dimanche, un lendemain de pleine lune, et Lavande a juste envie qu'on lui foute la paix, et de manger des toasts avant d'aller gratter la terre coincée sous ses ongles.

(Et ces jours-ci, tout le monde a l'air d'un rat.)


	2. Chapter 2

\- Brown, retenta Seamus en roulant des yeux, se tenant de l'autre côté de la table, bras croisés dans cet air suprêmement ennuyé que les garçons de leur âge réussissent toujours mieux que les filles. _Brown !_

Relevant les yeux à la hâte de sa _petite expérience foireuse_ , selon les termes employés plutôt par Finningan lorsqu'elle l'avait traîné dans une salle de classe vide du quatrième, Lavande fronça les sourcils, marmonnant déjà un mot d'excuse au moins aussi énervé et impatient que celui de Seamus.

\- C'est bon, je te dis, insista-t-elle, son nez à hauteur du bureau, ses sourcils blonds froncés dans un air de grande concentration qui fit pouffer de rire Seamus, lequel se mordait la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'éclater franchement de rire face au grotesque de leur situation.

C'était un lundi de vacances. D'ordinaire, personne ne s'embêtait à aller en classe, et surtout, personne n'était levé avant _facile_ neuf heures, voire dix quand vos copains de chambrée n'étaient pas des ours.

Manque de pot, le combo Ron-Neville était parfois un peu pataud.

\- C'est du papier, Lavande, recommença-t-il une énième fois en la voyant scruter chaque ligne froissée du morceau de parchemin posé en solitaire sur la table de bois verni.  
\- Ferme-la, Finnigan, grogna-t-elle en s'agrippant à la table du bout des doigts.

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils sont encore sales, et que Lavande porte les mêmes vêtements qu'hier; ses cheveux sont devenus si clairs pendant l'été qu'on les dirait presque blancs, plus que ceux de Malfoy, qui n'ose plus trop montrer sa face de furet dans les couloirs. Mais ce que Seamus remarque le plus, c'est son visage, et ses mains; sa mère disait toujours que chez une femme, les mains, c'étaient les vrais traîtres.

\- J'ai croisé Parkinson dans le hall hier, lui lança soudain Lavande, sans jamais quitter des yeux la boulette de papier.  
\- Elle étudie ici, lui répondit-il sans réfléchir, haussant les épaules.

Personne n'avait vraiment oublié la façon dont Pansy avait proposé de _juste_ donner Potter à Voldemort, l'an dernier. De la même façon, personne n'avait jamais vraiment pardonné à Potter d'en envoyer autant en prison sur sa simple parole, golden boy de Dumbledore ou non.

\- J'sais pas, lui fit-elle en haussant les épaules, sa bouche tout contre le bois de la table.

Il y a encore une épaisse couche de terre brune sous ses ongles, comme si elle sortait droit de la forêt; le col de sa chemise est entrebâillé sur toute la longueur pâle de son cou, presque assez pour qu'il entrevoit les lignes plus sombres de la grande cicatrice qui barre son épaule et sa nuque.

\- Lavande, tenta-t-il sans y croire, j'ai –  
\- Juste une minute, s'énerva-t-elle d'un ton qui devenait plus suppliant à mesure que son impatience et sa frustration grandissaient.

C'est en voyant Parkinson dans le hall qu'elle avait eu envie d'essayer. Comme ça, sans trop de raison. Tout le monde savait la grandiose ascendance de Lady Parkinson, et le don précieux de sa famille maternelle dans la manipulation du verre. Le dernier du genre, c'était son grand-père.

Ils font _des_ _miroirs_ , avait-elle envie de ricaner, face au papier de McGo qu'elle avait négligemment roulé en boule, histoire d'expérimenter à son tour. Si Pansy Parkinson pouvait créer des miroirs magiques rien qu'en les regardant, le papier ne devait pas être un élément plus compliqué à maîtriser; et il serait toujours moins capricieux que quelque chose qui peut déboucher sur le Miroir du Risèd… Pas vrai ?

\- Lavande, la seule chose qui va bouger ta boulette, c'est le courant d'air quand on ira ouvrir la porte, se sentit obligé de lui signaler Seamus, exaspéré et un peu affamé. Et si on se dépêche pas, y aura plus de bacon…

Le regard délavé de Lavande lâcha finalement le papier, et elle sembla considérer un instant son offre avant d'hausser nonchalamment les épaules.

\- Okay, lui accorda-t-elle en se relevant, étirant ses bras bien haut au-dessus de sa tête dans un long craquement qui arracha une grimace dégoutée à Seamus.  
\- Tu peux arrêter de faire ça ?  
\- Hmm, oui, répondit Lavande en étouffant un bâillement. Bacon ?  
\- Bacon, approuva Seamus en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Avec les œufs brouillés, et les saucisses –  
\- Pochés, les œufs, le corrigea-t-elle en plissant le nez, l'air un peu perdue par sa description du parfait petit-déjeuner anglais. Et l'odeur des haricots blancs avec les galettes de pomme de terre, dans la poêle à frire –  
\- Arrête, gémit à moitié Finnigan en accélérant le pas jusqu'aux escaliers, descendant déjà les marches à toute vitesse.

Et pour sûr, il reste du bacon, des œufs et de quoi se remplir une belle assiette entre les toasts, les saucisses et les pancakes qui trainent entre les corbeilles de fruits; le sucré la laisse perplexe, et fait des choses pas toujours funs à son estomac, donc elle a laissé tomber les gâteaux, les bananes et les mûres le matin en sachant toutes les choses affreuses que Cosmo listait à propos de l'abus de protéines et de féculents le matin.

 _Mais_ , songea-t-elle en se servant une large part de bacon et en vidant le reste du plat dans l'assiette de Finnigan, Cosmopolitain n'avait pas vraiment les loups-garous en tête, dans cet article. _Pas vraiment les jeunes filles non plus_ , s'aventura-t-elle à supposer en faisant prudemment glisser deux ou trois œufs pochés dans son assiette.

\- Lavande ?

La bouche déjà pleine d'œuf et sa fourchette pas très proprement plantée dans du bacon, Lavande lui fit signe vivement que _non, merci_ , sa paume couvrant le haut de son verre comme si Seamus allait lui servir un grand verre de mort aux rats.

\- Grogne pas, fit-il avec un mouvement de recul en la voyant découvrir ses dents et presque lâcher un grognement, le pichet de jus de citrouille débordant à cause de son geste trop brusque, des gouttes orange et grasses roulant le long du verre pour s'écraser dans un ploc ploc retentissant décidément trop fort aux oreilles de Lavande.  
\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, son demi-sourire gêné ne cachant en rien l'air féroce qu'elle avait pris, même rien qu'une seconde, penchée par-dessus son assiette comme une affamée face à son premier repas depuis des lustres.  
\- T'inquiète, répondit Seamus en remplissant son verre, décidé à ne pas rencontrer son regard même s'il avait haussé les épaules, l'air de dire _pas grave_ , même si la ligne basse de ses épaules et sa froideur soudaine disaient tout l'inverse.

Ça fait ça parfois, quand le loup n'est pas très loin. Lavande en a pourtant fait beaucoup pour qu'il se fane vite, et qu'il ne reste de sa nuit sauvage que quelques bribes, comme un rêve. Parfois, toutes ces précautions prudentes avaient l'air de n'être que du vent…

 _Combien de pleines lunes avant que tu te réveilles la gueule barbouillée du sang de ta mère ?_

 _Combien, Lavande ?_

Son souffle est tremblant lorsqu'elle finit par avaler sa bouchée de bacon qui n'a finalement qu'un goût de terre humide, pourrie, et elle expire longuement, ses poings trop serrés sur ses couverts; les mots durs de son père lorsqu'elle grimaçait à table en prenant sa dose de Tue-loup, ceux-là remontent toujours aux _meilleurs_ moments…

\- T'inquiète, la rassura Seamus en laissant leurs épaules se toucher.

Ils mangent en silence, se passent les plats de saucisses, et finalement les scones et les confitures quand Seamus décide de passer au sucré, une grande tasse de café bien noir devant lui qu'il hésite à diluer avec de la crème et du lait.

\- Tu préfèrerais une bonne dose de whiskey ? lui siffla Lavande en le voyant perplexe.  
\- Des fois, commença-t-il en scrutant les étendues brunes de son café, j'me sens – trop vieux ?

Lavande lui jette un coup d'œil à travers ses mèches blondes, et se sent plus que pareil.

\- Un verre de rhum, hein, se remémora-t-elle leurs premiers jours à Poudlard, et la démonstration sacrément explosive de Finnigan à la table des Gryffondors.

Les plus vieux avaient franchement rigolé, et s'étaient échangé quelques mornilles sous la table.

\- T'as eu des nouvelles de Dean ? Osa-t-elle en laissant son regard vagabonder sur les rares présents de la Grande Salle.  
\- Pas depuis les tests du Ministère et son entretien avec McGo, répondit Seamus, de la confiture au bord des lèvres. Le courrier devrait pas tarder, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au plafond.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, c'est un lundi de vacances. A part l'édition quotidienne de la Gazette du Sorcier, et peut-être un numéro spécial de Witch Weekly pour la fin de l'hiver, il n'y aura sûrement pas grand-chose. Les parents sorciers préfèrent venir voir leurs gamins, se payer un coup au Trois Balais, ou juste marcher dans les bois et pourquoi pas transplaner discrètement à la maison; McGo, comme le reste des chaperons, surveille tout ça d'un œil un peu réprobateur, mais n'en dit rien.

\- Les voilà, souffla Seamus en faisant de la place devant lui pour le volatile.

 _C'est un hibou moyen-duc_ , s'en était vanté Finnigan au début de l'année.

Comme beaucoup d'autres familles, celle de Seamus s'était vue offrir un nouveau hibou par le Ministère, pour remplacer celui tué pendant la Guerre. Sa mère avait ensuite poliment refusé toute compensation financière, se satisfaisant du hibou nommé

Lavande regarde les plus solitaires d'entre eux recevoir des paquets magiquement emballés dans du papier kraft imperméable, ou entourés d'un joli ruban lisse aux couleurs de leur armoiries familiales, comme Malfoy dont elle croise le regard trop gris, et qui s'en détourne immédiatement, comme brûlé.

Elle sait par les moqueries des autres qu'il reçoit des friandises de sa mère, aux arrêts dans le domaine familial. Son père, comme beaucoup d'autres sorciers de sang-pur affiliés à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, avait servi d'exemple – Nott, Parkinson, et Malfoy n'étaient que des noms parmi tant d'autres qui s'étaient succédés à la barre des accusés et à la Une de la Gazette pendant tout l'été. Lavande n'avait suivi l'actualité que de façon sporadique, mais c'était difficile de couper aux procès du siècle qui s'étaient ouverts en Juin et n'étaient même pas encore terminés – la plupart des loups-garous, trolls et ogres étaient parqués dans une forêt galloise en attendant d'être amenés au Ministère.

Le battement d'aile agité du hibou Finnigan la tire de ses pensées, et elle intercepte d'un geste rapide la chute d'un théière et d'un plat de gâteaux décorés aux couleurs du service à thé sorti par les elfes ce matin.

\- C'est un gros paquet, ça, fit-elle remarquer à Seamus, accoudée nonchalamment à table dont le bois s'était fait poisseux pendant leur petit-déjeuner.  
\- Y a des mamans comme ça, répondit-il d'un air moqueur en déchirant le papier.

 _Des mamans comme Narcissa Malfoy ou Siobhán Finnigan_ , Lavande ne répond-t-elle en cherchant du regard la petite chouette brune de sa mère.

\- Pas de nouvelles de Dean ? Ose-t-elle à la place.  
\- Nope, fit Seamus en haussant les épaules, offrant un bout de toast à son hibou qui l'avala goulument. Peut-être demain… Tu retournes au dortoir ? Lui demanda-t-il en la voyant se lever de table.  
\- Ouais, grommèle Lavande en époussetant les miettes de son pull. Doit plus y avoir personne à la douche… J'attends pas de courrier, t'façon, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle aurait voulu moins désabusé.  
\- … Ok, lui répond Seamus après un moment, son air inquiet la suivant jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éclipse de la Grande Salle.

Il sait comme tout le monde à Poudlard ce qu'est devenue Lavande Brown, et il ne va pas mentir en disant que c'est juste la maladie qui l'a rendue plus agressive ou moins patiente ou juste différente; c'est toujours la même fille qu'il a emmenée au bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, avec ses fanfreluches et ses grandes idées sur la Divination. Devenir un loup-garou, ça n'a pas changé ça, pas pour lui – pour les autres, il n'en dit trop rien. Ça doit pas être simple de dormir dans le même dortoir que Brown, et depuis la Guerre et Greyback, tout le monde a la trouille. Pas mal de parents se sont plaints d'elle, aussi, et la mère de Seamus ne se serait pas privée si Lavande avait été autre chose que la pauvre fille d'un couple de voisins sympas dont la loyauté était allée aux bonnes personnes.

\- Uh, Finnigan ?

Granger et ses airs hésitants l'interrompent dans ses pensées, et elle aussi a sûrement suivi Lavande du regard; comme à son habitude, elle a coincé sa baguette dans ses cheveux coupés courts à la rentrée dernière, et la lanière de son sac en cuir a l'air de lui scier l'épaule tellement il est plein de livres.

Seamus a presque envie de l'ignorer, et de continuer à nourrir son hibou avec des bouts de toast et de scone jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte pour l'Irlande. Ce genre de paquets de sa mère n'attend pas souvent de réponse écrite, mais à la façon dont son hibou se dandine d'une patte sur l'autre, il devine que ce colis-là en demande une.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Il hoche la tête, pas sûr de ce qu'elle lui veut. Elle est juste préfète, cette année, et elle se fait discrète quand ses grands cris de rébellion à la moldue ne retentissent pas dans les couloirs ou corrigés par la plume assassine de Rita Skeeter dans la Gazette.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose ? Ose-t-il en la voyant prendre la place probablement encore tiède de Lavande sur le banc, et se servir une grande tasse de thé, un bout de toast déjà à moitié dans sa bouche.  
\- Juste manger un bout, lui fit-elle en ajoutant une bonne dose de crème à son thé.

Il n'y a pas de _juste_ qui tienne quand on parle avec Granger, et le coup d'œil curieux qu'elle jette à son paquet lui fait un peu regretter d'avoir accepté sa compagnie.

\- J'ai croisé Brown en descendant, lança-t-elle après quelques minutes, l'air de rien, en beurrant trop son toast.  
\- Elle vient de partir, lâcha machinalement Seamus en fermant son colis d'un coup de baguette un peu négligeant qui enflamma les bords du papier kraft.

Il prit le temps de soupirer longuement avant de l'éteindre, le ricanement amusé de Granger couvrant les petits cris effrayés des plus jeunes encore peu habitués à la pyrotechnie Gryffondor.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien, lui demanda Hermione de but en blanc une fois son début d'incendie éteint. Elle ne parle à personne – et je sais que c'est dur, ces temps-ci, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure, portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres après avoir soufflé dessus.

Seamus n'a pas besoin de dormir dans le dortoir des filles pour savoir que le lit de Brown est régulièrement saccagé par le reste des filles du dortoir. Il sait aussi que dire quelque chose, ou chopper les coupables la main dans le sac, ça ne changera pas grand-chose – Lavande aura tort par défaut, et parler aggraverait sûrement les choses. Et puis, aller balancer d'autres Gryff à McGo ?

Plutôt crever.

\- Ce sera toujours dur, Granger, articula-t-il en essayant de penser qu'Hermione est peut-être la seule autre fille sincère du dortoir.

Elle a la politesse de ne pas dire je sais, et rien que ça, c'est déjà beaucoup plus que toutes les tentatives de Parvati pour recoller les morceaux, en Septembre. Seamus n'avait pas eu beaucoup de patience pour elle, après l'avoir entrevue menacer Brown entre deux cours de Sortilèges.

 _Je vais le dire à toute l'école_ , avait-il entendu cet après-midi-là.

Pour sûr, plus personne n'avait ignoré le statut un peu particulier de Lavande, après.

\- J'ai parlé à Parvati, lui dit-elle, toujours l'air de rien, avec cet air vaguement désintéressé qu'elle maîtrise si bien depuis la rentrée. Elle ne devrait plus poser de problème à Lavande, s'expliqua-t-elle en étalant une couche épaisse de miel sur un autre toast.  
\- Si tu pouvais exercer tes talents sur Creswell, lui suggéra-t-il d'un air entendu, ce serait –

Granger s'interrompt dans son repas pour lui jeter un coup d'œil qui suggère jusqu'où, exactement, elle a pu exercer ses talents en ce qui concernait l'épineux problème Creswell.

\- Je ne peux pas atteindre son dortoir, malheureusement, lui signifia-t-elle en suivant du regard les Serpentards qui se levaient de table tous en même temps. Eux, ils pourraient, pointa-t-elle sombrement, mais on n'a pas leur poids politique pour jouer à ça…  
\- On est pas à sonnette, nous, ne s'en amusa qu'à demi Seamus.  
\- La balance des pouvoirs a changé, fit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Y a bien une raison pour qu'aucun Gryffondor n'ait jamais été Ministre longtemps…

C'est pas un secret qu'ils font de mauvais dirigeants, et Seamus est bien content de laisser ce rôle à d'autres – le mieux, ce serait les Poufsouffles, avec quelques Serpentards pour boucher les trous, et encore – seulement si on ne peut vraiment pas s'en passer.

\- Je regrette Diggory, parfois, s'aventura Hermione avant de vider sa tasse de thé d'un trait.

Ils considèrent la question en silence, Granger entrevoyant sans doute comment, au lieu d'aider Potter, ils auraient pu rassembler leurs efforts sur le vrai champion de Poudlard – ou peut-être comment Dumbledore aurait pu mieux gérer l'accès à la Coupe de Feu, et protéger Harry d'une entrée gratuite dans le Tournoi le plus prestigieux et le plus dangereux du monde sorcier. Seamus se rappellerait toujours la phrase de Dean, lorsqu'ils avaient découvert en même temps que le reste du château que Potter était un participant.

 _Mais si un mineur peut pas entrer son nom, comment la Coupe l'autorise à participer ?_

C'est un contrat magique légal et obligatoire; si la Coupe de Feu choisit votre nom, vous jouez. Tout le monde a relevé l'ironie profonde du truc, pour sûr, mais personne a trop réagi. C'était un sacré événement, le Tournoi, alors pas question de l'annuler ou de revoir le choix des participants quand l'addition Potter avait presque l'air aussi sacrée que la cicatrice sur son front – et après tout, c'était sûrement les coups bas politiques des Mangemorts qui avaient suffi à presser le Ministre comme un citron pour qu'il n'annule rien.

Le but du jeu, ça avait toujours été que Harry gagne – pour ramener le Lord Noir d'entre les morts, il n'y avait apparemment pas beaucoup d'autres solutions. Diggory, c'était juste le pauvre type au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment – _un concours de circonstance très pute_ , en avait conclu Lavande avec lui, un matin où l'édition spéciale de la Gazette était consacrée à ces « héros méconnus ».

\- Il aurait été pas mal pour tout gérer, acquiesce-t-il finalement sans trop y penser.

Dire quelque chose de poli à propos de quelqu'un de mort qu'il ne connaissait pas, ou juste pas bien, c'était devenu une habitude plus tenace que réellement courtoise ou sincère.

\- Pas mal, répète Hermione, de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées.  
\- Je remonte, lance-t-il en même temps qu'elle, sa voix un peu trop forte couvrant le murmure de la préfète qui n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir entendu.

Parler des morts, lui, ça le gonfle un peu – on ne dit jamais rien d'assez bien et on n'est jamais assez désolé. Et puis, pas la peine de remuer le passé. Diggory est mort dans un vieux cimetière moldu, par la main de Tout-Le-Monde-Sait-Qui, son père a beaucoup pleuré, et la planète a continué de tourner – cette famille n'a pas été la seule à se trouver rétrécie ou malmenée par la Guerre.

Seamus, avec son paquet refermé à la va-vite sous le bras, en sait quelque chose.

.

 _Bingo_ , s'extasia-t-elle devant la porte légèrement entrouverte de la salle de bain.

Un large sourire victorieux étirant ses lèvres encore poudrées de miettes brunes, Lavande referma le battant derrière elle aussi silencieusement qu'elle le put, puis condamna la porte d'un sort informulé. Un bref coup d'œil dans les dortoirs des filles avait suffi à confirmer ses prédictions – tout le monde est encore en train de dormir, ou parti manger, ou parti – parti _ailleurs_ , et peu importait où si elle pouvait avoir plus de cinq minutes de paix pour se laver.

Même presque un an après, c'est toujours aussi dur de se déshabiller devant un miroir, et pire encore dans leur salle de bain où c'est tout un mur de verre qui la regarde depuis au-dessus des lavabos en céramique jaunie; c'est presque plus facile quand c'est le coup d'œil d'une autre qu'elle surprend, plutôt que le sien qui s'attarde partout où les autres ne regardent pas, sur ses seins rétrécis, rabougris; sur ses hanches devenues noueuses, et ses jambes couvertes de toutes les lignes blanches des égratignures dont elle a gratté les croûtes; Lavande préfère ne même pas jeter un œil à son cou ou à ses bras meurtris.

C'est gravé en elle, le loup, et ça ne partira pas – pas demain, pas après-demain, pas non plus dans un mois.

 _C'est pour toujours_ , se consolait-elle souvent en détournant le regard, en laissant ses longues mèches blondes déborder sur son corps meurtri, cacher les cicatrices qui courent sur son buste et qui labourent sa nuque, ses épaules; le bruit de l'eau qui coule et la vapeur qui étouffe déjà un peu la pièce suffisent à lui faire penser à autre chose.

Lavande Brown s'est toujours targuée d'avoir une hygiène impec', et ça n'a pas changé. Maintenant, ça dépend juste des jours où elle peut avoir la salle de bain pour elle tout seule, sans Parvati ou les curieuses de deuxième et troisième années pour s'agglutiner dans l'embrasure de la porte dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la fameuse trace de morsure « en demi-lune ».

Le romantisme perdu de l'attaque sournoise de Greyback la laissait franchement perplexe.

A la longue, Lavande se demandait si elle n'allait pas devenir plus célèbre qu'Harry Potter, et pouffa de rire toute seule dans sa douche, l'eau tiédasse arrivant jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors à peine assez fort pour la réchauffer au milieu de toutes les vieilles pierres du château. Elle ne se le dit pas souvent, mais être humain, parfois, c'est vraiment galère – il n'y a ni fourrure ni crocs ni griffes, juste quelques bouts d'ongles qui ne coupent pas bien et des canines rétrécies par des milliers d'années d'évolution. Ça craint.

C'est comme le papier – c'est juste, _juste merdique ?_ Elle n'a pas vraiment les mots pour décrire la façon dont ce nouveau développement concernant sa personne peut être aussi peu en adéquation avec ce qu'elle est devenue – pas grand monde n'a l'air d'avoir une explication solide sur les liens nébuleux qui pourraient exister entre une matière végétale transformée et une maladie incurable qui vous transforme en bête sauvage à chaque pleine lune.

Ça lui rappelle sa tentative ratée de ce matin avec Seamus, et l'autorisation de McGo toujours perdue quelque part dans l'une de ses poches.

Peut-être qu'il est temps de rendre visite à la Réserve.

.

\- Tente Warrington, supposa Nott depuis son fauteuil, où ses yeux suivaient d'un air désintéressé les lignes truffées d'âneries de la Gazette du Sorcier.  
\- Cassius ?  
\- Son père a gardé son siège au Magenmagot, nota distraitement Draco en tournant une page de son propre magazine. Cass' la récupèrera à la fin de la saison, ajouta-t-il, l'air de rien.

Et puis, face au silence :

\- Il s'est blessé au bras gauche cet hiver.

Ce qu'il ne dit pas, cependant, ce sont les circonstances un peu particulières de cette blessure; et la façon dont tout ceci allait jouer en leur faveur.

\- Bah ! Il n'a qu'à aller à Ste Mangouste, s'exclama Milicent en titillant l'une des oreilles du chat de Pansy. Ce n'est pas comme si nos parents pouvaient encore nous forcer à faire quoique ce soit…  
\- Tes parents, non, lui fit remarquer Malfoy, narquois, son regard se posant sur Pansy, Theo et jetant finalement un coup d'œil moqueur à Zabini qui le lui rendit bien.

Il referma son magasine et le balança sur la table basse, agacé.

\- Arrête de nous jouer les victimes, le rabroua à demi Daphnée, installée à côté de Pansy qui était trop absorbée par sa lecture pour participer à leur conversation.

Contrairement à ce que le reste du château avait pu croire, ni eux, ni aucun autre Serpentard n'avait rien changé à ses petites habitudes; même avec des parents en disgrâce et leurs héritages morcelés, aucun d'eux n'avait laissé les meilleures places de la salle commune aux petits parvenus des années inférieures.

Daphnée s'était personnellement chargée de repousser sa petite sœur collante avec le reste des septième et sixième années.

\- Quoique le Ministère nous enlève, il nous a aussi blanchis. Je n'ai pas à me reprocher plus que de leur avoir fait perdre leur temps, s'en amusa sombrement Draco. Et encore, sembla-t-il y réfléchir en échangeant un regard moqueur avec Blaise.  
\- Exactement, abonda Theodore en tournant une autre page inutile de la Gazette.  
\- Dis plutôt que Gringotts aurait été trop déçu de perdre la totalité de nos fortunes familiales – et surtout de ce qui se trouvait dans les coffres, pointa aimablement Daphnée en se réessayant correctement sur son fauteuil.  
\- Ciel, si tout ce qu'il y avait dans ceux de la famille de ma mère était tombé dans les mains de Shacklebolt et de ses sbires, lança Malfoy de son air le plus perplexe, haussant les épaules depuis les profondeurs de la méridienne verte qu'il partageait avec Théo.  
\- Arrête, lui renvoya Daphnée, voyant clair dans son jeu de petit garçon plaignard. Il vous aurait suffi de remettre un seul des vieux artefacts de ta tante aux gobelins pour qu'ils passent toute la fortune des Black sur ta tête si ta mère n'avait pas été épargnée par la chasse aux monstres du Ministère…  
\- Et chaque jour nous remercions Saint Potter pour sa noble contribution à notre cause, siffla-t-il, plus acide que jamais de devoir sa vie au témoignage gratuit du Survivant.  
\- Parle pour toi, lui rappela Nott avec au moins autant d'amertume.

Aucun de leur parent n'avait été assez bête pour se laisser piéger par le retour de flammes soudain que la mort du Lord avait déclenché; non, la première guerre et ses répercussions sordides sur les plus zélés d'entre eux avaient été suffisantes pour convaincre même les plus simplets d'entre eux de déplacer leurs biens hors d'Ecosse ou d'Angleterre. La France et sa politique plus libérale avaient été un Eden accueillant quoiqu'un peu plébéien, si on demandait son avis à Draco. Théo s'était sans crainte rabattu sur l'Allemagne natale de son grand-père, de la même façon que Pansy avait laissé l'Italie de sa grand-mère l'accueillir (et surtout protéger son argent) dès les premières démonstrations de son don. Des familles moins investies dans la cause, comme celles de Daphnée ou de Blaise, s'en étaient tirées avec une simple tape sur les doigts – c'est-à-dire, guère plus qu'une amende, la saisie d'un bien dérisoire et un peu de discrétion dans le monde politique pour les années à venir.

Toutes ces sympathiques mesures avaient été suffisantes pour en propulser certains à la tête de leurs familles respectives un peu plus tôt que prévu.

\- Ils vont faire des exemples, leur rappela Pansy en se mêlant finalement à la conversation, refermant l'un des petits cahiers qu'elle lisait et relisait avidement depuis des semaines.  
\- Ça, reprit Malfoy en regardant bêtement ses pieds, on le savait depuis le début…

 _Si même tout l'argent de ton père ne l'a pas sorti d'Azkaban_ , lui avait dit Pansy en retenant ses larmes, sortant de la salle d'audience le jour du procès de ses parents, _les miens n'y réchapperont pas._

\- Ils ne l'ont pas fait avec nous, osa timidement Théo, sans chercher à comprendre quelle chance incompréhensible les avait sauvés ce jour-là, lui, Draco et la marque sur leurs avant-bras.

Pansy haussa les épaules, son regard vert porté les profondeurs du lac qu'ils entrevoyaient à travers leur genre un peu particulier de fenêtres; en plissant les yeux juste assez, on pouvait voir les algues s'agiter paresseusement avec le courant, ou avec les battements des tentacules du calmar géant.

\- Ils se croient bien-pensants, contra immédiatement Draco d'un ton désinvolte.  
\- T'aurais préféré que Potter se taise à propos de ta mère ? Lui répliqua Pansy d'un ton moqueur, un sourcil haussé dans la direction du fils Malfoy qui pouvait décidément la fermer en ce qui concernait sa famille et sa chance insolente.

Elle le regarde ouvrir la bouche, et puis la refermer comme un poisson hors de l'eau avant de se laisser tomber en arrière, boudeur, vexé dans son orgueil qu'elle ait autant raison.

\- Je préfère ça, s'en satisfit Pansy en passant ses doigts dans les poils roux de son chat.  
\- Quoiqu'il en soit, Warrington sur les bancs du Magenmagot à la fin de l'année, ça n'avance pas plus nos histoires, pondéra Théodore en délaissant la Gazette qu'il tendit à Milicent.  
\- Pas nécessairement, le corrigea Daphnée, jusque-là silencieuse. Il aura les bons contacts dans le monde du sport – rappelle-toi avec qui on s'est trouvés dans les tribunes VIP l'an dernier – et il est certainement moins idiot que cette passoire de Dubois.  
\- Dubois reste d'une famille de sang-pur et le meilleur gardien de sa génération, modéra Draco en rongeant son frein. Ils n'ont peut-être pas de siège, mais pas moins d'influence.  
\- _D'influence_ , reprit Milicent, moqueuse. Avoir des places VIP pour Potter et sa bande, c'est à la portée des ouvreurs du stade…  
\- Un point pour Bulstrode, approuva Théo.  
\- Admettons que Warrington fasse son trou d'ici Juin, les coupa Draco. Est-ce que ça peut suffire pour revoir les peines de nos parents à la baisse ?  
\- Pas sûr, admit Nott après un moment. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, avoua-t-il en voyant l'air désarmé des autres. Mon père est un vrai symbole, comme Avery ou Rosier ou un des Black. Il était là dès le départ, ou presque… Je pense qu'on peut jouer la sécurité, et faire passer une motion pour récupérer des morceaux choisis de nos héritages.  
\- Tu veux dire, tant que Susan Bones ne prend pas la place de sa tante ?  
\- Il y a ça, admit-il. Nos résultats d'examens et le comportement exemplaire de ces derniers mois peuvent suffire à faire pencher la balance en notre faveur, supposa-t-il ensuite.  
\- Quoique nos parents aient fait, nous restons l'avenir de plusieurs vieilles familles, ajouta Pansy. L'opinion publique est peut-être amoureuse de Potter et de sa clique, mais au moindre faux pas… Ils risquent de l'allumer.  
\- On n'est pas plus en sécurité que lui, Pansy, la calma Daphnée. Nos notes et ces derniers mois suffisent peut-être…  
\- Le fait que Draco ait maintenu sa place de préfet et l'orga du Bal cet hiver, c'est un plus, la coupa Milicent comme si elle était une autorité vivante sur le sujet. Et puis, on n'a pas tous eu tes supers résultats aux tests du Ministère…

Sur le moment, Pansy ne sait pas trop si elle doit éclater de rire, ou juste la fermer.

Manipuler le verre n'est pas un cadeau – c'est même franchement dangereux, et sa grand-mère n'est plus vraiment capable de lui enseigner quoique ce soit depuis le caveau familial du fond du domaine du Devonshire. Même les vieux journaux intimes sur lesquels Pansy a pu mettre la main ne représentent qu'une infime portion du travail que son aïeule d'origine italienne réalisait.

\- Ces test ne servent à rien sans tuteur et sans apprentissage, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, et je n'ai ni l'un, ni l'autre.  
\- Ces tests ne servent à rien, gronda Malfoy tout en bas.  
\- Sur ça, nous sommes tous égaux, fit Théodore, décidant d'en sourire malgré leur impasse collective.

Draco n'a pas plus de solution qu'elle; l'évidence des Potions n'en était plus vraiment une depuis que Rogue était mort, même avec les tests pour le prouver. La petite touche pas si surprenante – Défense et Arts Noirs, apparemment la bonne combinaison pour être Auror – avait fait sourire Slughorn le jour des entretiens. L'ironie d'avoir les mêmes résultats que Potter, qui empruntait encore les couloirs du château comme un élève _normal_ , était un coup bas dont son orgueil n'allait pas se remettre de sitôt.

\- Tu ne comptais pas juste prendre la place de ton père au Magenmagot ? S'enquit Daphnée.  
\- Pas dans un premier temps, avoua-t-il.  
\- L'Allemagne, alors, comprit-elle.  
\- Le Ministerium m'a fait une proposition intéressante, s'expliqua Théo sans détailler, haussant les épaules dans une gêne typique de petit garçon.

Ils restent silencieux un moment, parce qu'ils ne sont pas nombreux à avoir reçu un courrier salvateur du Ministère; il n'y avait eu guère que Pansy, Draco et Théo pour se trouver un début de solution au problème épineux que posait leur avenir. Daphnée pensait simplement faire son entrée dans le monde à la fin de l'année scolaire, au classique Bal des Débutantes dont la mort de Voldemort les avait tous privés l'année passée; ce n'était même pas sûr qu'il soit maintenu, quoique… Narcissa Malfoy était encore de la partie, et même depuis son manoir cette femme était absolument capable de leur offrir le Bal de leurs rêves. Blaise, totalement indifférent à leurs soucis existentiels, songeait à faire carrière au Ministère de la Magie, et Milicent n'envisageait rien de concret (comme la moitié de l'école).

\- T'as tenté la Réserve ? Lui lance soudain Draco en lançant un regard interrogateur aux petits carnets de la grand-mère Parkinson.  
\- Tu sais bien qu'on n'y a pas accès, banane, lui répondit-elle de son ton le plus exaspéré. Slughorn refuse de nous signer des autorisations, et –  
\- McGonagall ? Proposa prudemment Théo en sachant déjà la réponse.

Le regard assassin de Pansy le fit pouffer de rire dans son coin.

\- Je préfère encore faire de la lèche à Chourave, avoua-t-elle avec une moue dégoutée.  
\- Je ne sais même pas si ce serait suffisant pour avoir ce que tu veux, pointa Malfoy en haussant les épaules, l'air plus maussade encore que lorsqu'ils étaient remontés de la Grande Salle.  
\- J'avoue, fit Pansy après un moment, s'accordant un sourire.

Il ne reste pas grand-chose de la maîtrise parfaite de sa grand-mère, sinon quelques vieux carnets tout en italien, et un grand manoir vide qu'elle n'a jamais vu que sur les photos incolores du notaire de Gringotts, le jour où ses parents lui ont gracieusement cédé tout un héritage qui ne devait pas venir avant quelques années encore. Pas plus d'une dizaine, vu l'air bedonnant de son père; sa mère, conformément au contrat de mariage établi avant la naissance de Pansy, ne devait pas en récupérer un seul centime si d'aventure son mari mourrait avant elle.

Contrat qui, dans le contexte actuel, ne faisait plus office que de calle-porte dans le manoir du Devonshire.

\- Penses-y, insista tout bas Théo en la croisant du regard.

 _C'est facile de_ juste _y penser_ , eut-elle envie de le narguer, parce qu'elle ne fait que ça, et que de tourner en boucle toutes les impossibilités trop définitives de leur nouvelle condition lui filait réellement la gerbe – le mieux serait presque de réussir ses ASPICS et d'aller directement fourrager dans les vieilles affaires de sa grand-mère.

 _Il n'y a sûrement rien, dans la Réserve_ , tentait-elle toujours de se convaincre, comme si la section interdite de la bibliothèque n'était pas un patchwork mal rangé d'ouvrages rares.

Le verre ne porte aucune trace de magie blanche ou noire en lui – comme toutes les magies qui enchantent les matériaux, que ce soit le métal, le bois ou tout le reste, elle est neutre et sans penchant sombre ou lumineux. Il y a tout un versant théorique que Pansy ignore là-dessous, mais qu'elle se sent avide de découvrir; le peu que décrivent les carnets de sa grand-mère lui donne irrésistiblement envie d'essayer à son tour, comme une gamine qui voudrait jouer avec le maquillage de sa mère, trop impatiente de devenir adulte.

Immanquablement, ça relance le fil de souvenirs vides d'après le procès, lorsqu'elle est rentrée seule au manoir, Draco lui tenant la main et la débarrassant de son manteau; elle ne se rappelle d'aucune odeur, d'aucun son, et pas plus de ses doigts retraçant la fine couche de poussière sur les meubles, sur le dessus de la cheminée de marbre du grand salon; personne n'avait plus rien touché depuis des semaines, tout s'était figé dans un dernier geste fantomatique dont elle pouvait encore entrevoir l'empreinte si elle se concentrait assez… La coiffeuse de sa mère où son parfum parisien cher se tenait débouché, prenant l'air, et sa brosse encore pleine de ses cheveux bruns; et dans leur suite il y a encore la robe de chambre de son père jetée négligemment sur les draps défaits du lit, les portes de placard ouvertes, et l'impression tenace qu'ils sont encore là.

\- J'ai besoin d'air, lance-t-elle en se levant, dégageant d'un geste un peu brusque le chat logé sur ses jambes.

Il n'y a personne qui la retient, et elle ne sent qu'un instant leurs coups d'œil un peu inquiets, un peu interrogateurs; ils ne sortent plus du dortoir qu'en bande, maintenant. C'est comme si la peur avait changé de camp, une peur que Pansy n'est pas sûre de vouloir porter lorsqu'elle sort de la salle commune de Serpentard pour aller arpenter les couloirs à moitié vides du château.

L'émeraude ronde qui orne la chevalière du chef de famille a l'air trop grosse pour le doigt auquel elle la porte, son index rendu minuscule par la taille de la pierre; son don pour le verre vient peut-être de la branche de sa mère, mais Pansy Parkinson est avant tout la fille de son père.

\- Tu me manques, lance-t-elle à la bague d'une voix plus plaintive que colérique.

Leurs parents mourront en prison et eux, les gosses de Mangemort, ils doivent se satisfaire de la chance maigre d'avoir évité ça.

 _J'ai évité Greyback_ , se satisfaisait-elle sans joie les soirs où c'était trop dur, revoyant le corps mutilé de Brown être évacué sur une civière jusqu'à la Grande Salle, ses longs cheveux blonds tâchés de l'affreuse couleur brune du sang séché et sa gorge ouverte sur le plafond de pierre comme si toute la vérité du monde allait en surgir. Ça lui file un haut le cœur improbable, la mémoire de cette odeur lourde qui avait envahi la grande salle, et les gargouillis bruyants de quelqu'un qui a la gorge encombrée par son propre sang; Brown était pourtant toujours vivante, à hanter comme une ombre la Forêt Interdite à chaque pleine lune.

Pansy étouffe un éclat de rire dans le long couloir vide qui débouche dans le Grand Hall, et se demande un moment qui d'entre eux tous sont les vrais monstres, quand ils se satisfont d'être ignorés et d'ignorer en retour les quolibets et les insultes, mais qu'aucun Gryffondor ne se prive du droit de lever bien haut le menton quand ils ne savent _rien_. Poudlard devait être l'antichambre politique du Ministère, et en ça, Pansy et les autres Serpentards n'ont obtenu qu'une demie victoire amère – le pouvoir tout entier s'est redirigé vers les deux Maisons les moins belliqueuses, Poufsouffle en tête, comme si un fort élan patriotique allait suffire à rassembler une majorité fragmentée rien qu'en ce qui concernait leur sort.

\- Grouille, grommela Weaslette en tirant Longdubat par la manche jusqu'aux grands battants de bois de la Grande Salle. On va être à la bourre –  
\- Je te signale que c'est toi qui avait entraînement ce matin –  
\- Je sais, le coupa vivement la rouquine en tapant du pied.

Ce n'est un secret pour personne que Ginny Weasley n'attend que de sortir de Poudlard pour signer son premier contrat; Draco avait été vert en l'apprenant, et tirait toujours une tête de six pieds de long à chaque fois que quelqu'un avait le malheur de le mentionner. Acquérir Weasley était autant une prise de position politique qu'un choix judicieux, et si Malfoy avait été un peu moins préoccupé par son trop grand orgueil et ses principes d'un autre âge, peut-être qu'il aurait pu remarquer tous les avantages qu'allait en tirer le club des Harpies de Holyhead, même si Wealsey débuterait dans un premier temps comme membre de l'équipe de réserve.

Draco l'y invitera sûrement, au premier match de Ginny Weasley titularisée, sous couvert de soutenir l'équipe adverse (pour mieux changer d'avis en cours de route, le connaissant), et Pansy irait dans ses vêtements les plus neutres pour ne pas prendre le risque de soutenir une équipe plus que l'autre; l'opinion publique assumera de toute façon le contraire de ce qu'elle pense.

\- C'est servi ? Lance Londubat en jetant un œil à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle par-dessus la tête de Weasley.  
\- Pas encore, marmonne-t-elle, visiblement agacée.

Pansy les regarde se faufiler à l'intérieur, collés aux basques par un quatrième année tout plein de la maladresse des ados qui ont grandi trop vite, et elle le suit du regard un instant avant de se diriger vers les escaliers mouvants.

.

La bibliothèque n'est jamais vide, puisqu'elle sert d'extension de salle commune aux Serdaigles.

Lavande se demande un instant comment elle a pu oublier cette règle élémentaire de la vie scolaire magique; et réalise en s'essuyant les pieds sur la moquette qu'elle s'en fiche royalement. Pince va la regarder d'un air légèrement ahuri, et grincer entre ses dents que _Miss Brown_ n'a rien à faire ici, ses petites lèvres fripées de vieille fille pincées dans cet éternel air désapprobateur qu'elle interchange parfois avec l'autre, torve et un peu plus sévère.

Heureusement, la guerre de l'an dernier a fait des jolis trous dans les murs et les étagères, et aussi dans les livres, ce qui occupe largement Mrs Pince durant ses journées de travail à la bibliothèque. Lavande suspecte même qu'elle dort derrière le comptoir en bois noir ciré d'où elle les mate comme des prisonniers particulièrement dérangeants.

\- Miss Brown, l'appelle-t-on d'ailleurs quelques _secondes_ après qu'elle ait passé la porte.  
\- Professeur, articula-t-elle poliment en se retournant vers Slughorn.  
\- Je me doutais bien que je vous trouverai à vadrouiller dans le château, s'exclama-t-il sans tenir compte du coup d'œil assassin que leur envoya Pince. Je n'ai pas osé tenter votre salle commune, voyez-vous, cela ferait un peu mauvais genre, lui expliqua dans un murmure, sa main se posant entre les épaules de Lavande pour mieux la guider jusqu'à l'intérieur de la Bibliothèque.

Elle montre un peu les crocs et accélère le pas pour ne plus sentir la paume tiédasse de Slughorn irradier à travers ses vêtements; elle n'a pas mis sa robe par-dessus son pull, et sa cravate aux couleurs de Gryffondor est mal serrée autour de son cou, mais suffisamment haute pour cacher la cicatrice qui court sur son cou, et ses doigts tirent un peu plus ses manches sur ses poignets.

\- Voici un petit quelque chose pour ce soir, lui fit-il après quelques pas, glissant une fiole glacée entre ses doigts. La Directrice McGonagall m'a bien expliqué que vos transformations ne sont pas douloureuses grâce à – vous savez quoi, chuchota-t-il comme s'il était vraiment dans la confidence. Allez, je vous laisse à vos occupations, Miss Brown, la salua-t-il finalement après avoir touché le bout de son nez de son index, comme s'il tripotait un chiot particulièrement turbulent.

Il lui faut un moment pour se rendre bien compte de ce qui vient de se passer, de l'étiquette joliment calligraphiée d'un « Philtre de Paix » qui se tient bien fraîche entre ses mains tremblantes; la forme rabougrie de Slughorn disparaît au coin d'un rayonnage, et Lavande est incapable de retenir le haut le cœur qui lui soulève l'estomac, et lâche la fiole qui s'en va rouler sur le tapis enchanté de la bibliothèque, le bruit de sa chute étouffé par tous les sorts de silence tissés dans les fils.

Sa langue vient pendre mollement par-dessus ses lèvres, et elle se sent presque vomir; la sueur froide qui coule dans son dos traverse sa chemise, son pull, et Lavande se maudit un peu d'avoir cru pouvoir être autre chose qu'un loup-garou rien qu'une journée, avant de s'agenouiller par terre pour récupérer sa dose de philtre de paix.

\- Vieille bique, marmonne-t-elle en balançant négligemment la fiole dans la poche où se trouve déjà l'autorisation signée de McGonagall, qu'elle extirpe de là précautionneusement, sans la déchirer; du bout des doigts, elle lisse le papier froissé, corrige la pliure assassine dans un coin, et il lui faut un moment pour se rendre compte de la docilité soudaine du parchemin sous la pulpe de son pouce, de la façon dont il s'étire et se rend soudain magnifique, comme un chat qu'on aurait brossé dans le sens du poil et qui ronronnerait sous vos paumes.

Lavande regarde l'autorisation signée redevenir neuve, et rien que ce petit signe gomme ses dernières hésitations, même si elle n'a que l'envie très revancharde d'aller trouver Seamus pour lui coller le papier sous le nez et lui prouver que c'est pas des histoires, tout ça. A la place, elle dépose un baiser qu'elle espère ne pas être trop baveux sur le petit bout de parchemin, et se décide à trouver la porte enchantée qui mène à la réserve; et dans sa précipitation heurte la forme longiligne et trop bien fringuée de quelqu'un qui ne peut être qu'à Serpentard.

\- Fais attention où tu mets les pieds –

Le grondement qui fait trembler sa gorge lui échappe, et Lavande montre même un peu les crocs en se redressant; le regard infiniment vert de Pansy Parkinson dans la lumière diffuse de la bibliothèque l'arrête comme le geste déplacé de Slughorn un instant plus tôt, sauf qu'il n'y a rien de moqueur ou de médisant, juste la même surprise de se croiser là, à deux pas d'une porte qui leur est d'ordinaire interdite.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Brown ?

Elle est la première debout, et sa main tendue à Parkinson a toutes les chances de finir largement ignorée et même repoussée d'un geste rempli du dégoût auquel Lavande aimerait ne pas s'être habituée.

\- Merci, s'en étonne à demi Pansy en attrapant la paume tendue de Lavande qui l'aide à se remettre debout; elle lui tend les tomes épais qui sont tombés avec elle dans le silence relatif de la bibliothèque, et ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer les titres en italien et en – allemand ? Ou peut-être néerlandais, Lavande n'est pas sûre.  
\- Je ne t'avais pas vue, lui souffle-t-elle, et quelque chose de violent en elle s'insurge à chaque fois qu'elle ose souffler un mot d'excuse, même sincère; c'est un orgueil tout neuf qui la ronge, et l'accable, parce qu'il n'a rien de facile ou d'anodin – être loup-garou, ce n'est pas simple dans une école où la politesse est un passage obligatoire de votre éducation dont vous vous seriez bien passé.

L'Irlande et la chaumière à demi effondrée de l'été dernier lui manquent.

\- Non, la coupe Parkinson avec un sourire d'excuse un peu timide que Lavande n'imaginait jamais voir sur le visage d'un Serpentard, c'est moi – j'aurai dû regarder où j'allais.  
\- C'est pas grave, insista à son tour Lavande en jetant un coup d'œil assassin aux tapis. Avec tous les sorts de silence que Pince jette, c'est pas étonnant qu'on ne se remarque pas…  
\- C'est vrai, approuva Pansy en retenant un autre sourire, son regard quittant celui de Brown pour se porter sur la large arche de pierre qui délimitait l'espace de la Réserve, et encadrait sa grande porte close.

Lavande lui jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, à la fameuse porte, et ses doigts se resserrent sur l'autorisation signée de McGonagall qui chante entre ses doigts.

\- Tu allais à la Réserve ? L'interroge immédiatement Parkinson, ses yeux verts cherchant ceux, gris, de Lavande.

Elle acquiesce, et ses cheveux blonds tombent en mèches épaisses et indisciplinées le long de ses joues, presque devant ses yeux, et Brown les ramène d'un geste agacé derrière ses épaules; ils sont trop longs pour être encore jolis, et le carré parfait de Parkinson a l'air encore plus immaculé à côté de sa tignasse blanchie par la malédiction.

\- Je te laisse, alors, s'excusa finalement la Serpentard en disparaissant entre les rayonnages trop pleins de la bibliothèque.

Lavande essaie de ne pas la suivre du regard, et d'ignorer la sensation curieuse qui la traverse lorsqu'elle se retourne vers la porte close de la Réserve; elle aura bien le temps d'y repenser plus tard, à Pansy Parkinson et à ses livres en italien, et ne retient pas son reniflement dédaigneux à l'idée qu'on puisse étaler comme une évidence le fait de parler et lire couramment d'autres langues.

 _Tout le monde a pas les moyens de se payer des gouvernantes françaises_ , ronchonna-t-elle en se rappelant la vieille mégère qui leur enseignait le gaélique à coups de bâton sur les doigts, à elle et sa cousine (laquelle avait fini par parler un français impeccable à Beauxbâtons, quand Lavande se contentait des deux langues officielles de son pays d'origine… Sa mère n'avait pas jugé nécessaire d'en savoir plus, après tout, Lavande n'allait « jamais voyager bien loin »).

 _Pitié_ , eut-elle soudain envie de prier face à la porte de la Réserve, _faites que les bouquins dont j'ai besoin ne soient ni maudits, ni en français. Ou en italien_ , ajouta-t-elle en laissant la poignée de porte avaler l'autorisation de McGonagall avant de la recracher dans une quinte de toux digne d'un grand-père aux bronches encombrées.

\- Merci, marmonna-t-elle, dubitative, face à la poignée qui continuait son cirque.

N'ayant jamais mis les pieds dans la Réserve, Lavande s'attendait à toute sorte de saloperies pas bien cachées, du genre toiles d'araignées et livres vivants, type celui de Soin aux Créatures Magiques d'il y a quelques années. Peut-être un ou deux squelettes. A la place, il n'y a que des chandeliers flottants dont les bougies s'allumèrent à son passage, et des tonnes de livres emprisonnés derrière des portes de verre poussiéreuses sur lesquelles sont indiqués en termes pas toujours très lisibles de quel sujet il s'agit.

Chercher à l'aveuglette « papier » dans une bibliothèque, ça sonne un peu idiot, alors Lavande évolue dans le silence d'église de la Réserve sans s'attendre à y trouver grand-chose. Lire, ce n'est après tout pas vraiment son truc, alors elle ne s'imagine pas y passer son après-midi tout entier, surtout que McGo ne la laissera pas ramener quoique ce soit dans le dortoir. Ceci dit, Lavande ne voyait pas non plus de raison particulière à lui signer une autorisation s'il n'y avait rien au sujet de son genre un peu spécial de magie dans la Réserve.

Il n'y a pas de sort de silence dans cette partie de la bibliothèque, et c'est avec un soupir soulagé que Lavande savoure les grincements du vieux parquet sous ses pieds; ici, pas de risque de se retrouver nez à nez face à Parkinson au détour d'un rayon sans au moins l'entendre venir.

\- Métamorphose, lut-elle d'un ton moqueur en s'approchant de la vitrine qu'elle effleura du bout des doigts.

Elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'eux, l'année dernière, lorsque Minerva McGonagall s'était présentée chez ses parents après la guerre et avait suggéré que Lavande devienne un animagus pour apaiser la douleur des transformations à chaque pleine lune. Elle avait passé un mois entier avec une feuille de mandragore dans la bouche et une ardoise autour du cou pour écrire tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire; et sa seconde transformation s'était soldée par son corps nu au bord d'un champ, sans cicatrice ni douleur résiduelle, et McGonagall se demandant comment elle n'y avait pas juste pensé avant.

Lavande Brown avait passé la fin de l'été à juste courir dans les landes trop vertes de son Irlande natale, à dormir à la belle étoile dans une vieille baignoire à l'émail pourri posée juste devant la chaumière en ruines où elle s'était planquée, un mois et demi durant. Toute la fin d'un été auquel elle rêvait franchement de retourner –

Elle inspire longuement l'air vicié de la Réserve, et essaie de chasser tout ça de son esprit. Ses parents ne la laisseront pas retenter ça une autre année, pas quand le Ministère lui fournit les petites fioles de Tue-loup que sa mère n'arrive toujours pas à brasser en quantités suffisantes pour sauver sa fille de la folie sanguinaire du loup. Ils sont doués pour faire pousser les plantes, dans sa famille, pas pour les transformer en breuvages magiques; et personne n'est de toute façon décidé à lui laisser la main sur cette partie embouteillée de son avenir.

\- Hello, toi, murmura-t-elle en apercevant la petite inscription rabougrie « magie des matériaux » inscrite sur le bord d'un meuble.

 _J'avoue_ , admit-elle en ouvrant la vitrine, _y en a plus que ce que je pensais_.

Elle touche du bout des doigts le cuir foncé et un peu poussiéreux d'un des tomes les moins épais, et laisse les chandeliers magiques flotter jusqu'à elle pour lui offrir un peu plus de lumière; dans la pénombre de la Réserve, Lavande ose tourner les premières pages couvertes de petites lignes noires italiques qui ont l'air d'être tout sauf de l'anglais, mais qui sont agrémentées de suffisamment d'images pour que le message passe.

Ils ne sont évidemment pas tous sur le même sujet, mais c'est assez facile d'isoler ceux qui la concernent quand les dorures de plusieurs tomes montrent tout autre chose que ce qu'elle est venue chercher.

L'ironie d'expliquer le papier sur du papier la fait sourire malgré elle, et elle regarde les pages sans rien y comprendre de plus, son index longeant les lignes à tout hasard. Le pliage a l'air d'être essentiel, et ça lui rappelle l'autorisation de McGo soudain toute neuve entre ses doigts.

Et la mauvaise blague de Parvati, l'autre jour.

\- Merde, lâcha Lavande, horrifiée en réalisant que maîtriser le papier, ça passe effectivement par le fait de réaliser des origamis, et que d'une : elle ne parle pas japonais, de deux : c'est juste _ridicule_.

Il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir une magie spéciale pour faire voler des cocottes en papier ou pour animer des dessins. Elle l'a fait suffisamment longtemps avec Parvati pour en savoir quelque chose, et ses avions en papier n'avaient rien de plus extraordinaire que ceux de son ex-meilleure amie. Un peu ennuyée par ses découvertes, Lavande referme le bouquin aux pattes de mouche d'un claquement sec qui fait sursauter le chandelier à sa droite, et une des bougies s'éteint pour se rallumer mollement, un peu comme la flamme d'un briquet qui oscille dans les airs, infiniment plus fragile que la mèche allumée d'une bougie.

Quitte à tout lire, et ne rien comprendre, Lavande préfère encore commencer par les tomes les plus épais; le second n'est pas plus compréhensible que le premier, directement rédigé en japonais, et elle s'étonne de trouver tout ce savoir sous la forme de livres, à l'occidentale, parce que même sans savoir grand-chose des arts asiatiques, Lavande se doute bien qu'ils ne conservent pas les traces écrites de leur savoir de la même façon qu'un anglais. Peut-être qu'il s'agit simplement d'une copie remise à l'occidentale – ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait en lire grand-chose, de toute façon.

Par contre, ce qui attire son attention, ce sont les schémas quasi-identiques de pliage des toutes premières pages; il y a l'air d'avoir un endroit et un envers, de la même façon que les dimensions du papier de départ ont l'air d'influer sur la puissance jugulée dans le matériau. _Peut-être que la matière aussi_ , supposa Lavande en fronçant les sourcils, se penchant un peu plus par-dessus l'épais grimoire.

 _Il faut que j'essaie_ , conclut-elle en décidant que la lecture, c'était assez pour aujourd'hui.

.

\- Ah, te revoilà, lui siffle Malfoy de son ton le plus narquois, ses mains perdues dans la fourrure rousse du chat qui se laisser tripoter comme un bienheureux. Catapulte commençait à se faire du mouron, plaisanta-t-il en regardant Pansy se laisser tomber à côté de lui dans un soupir.

Elle lui jette un coup d'œil meurtrier en extirpant son chat de ses griffes, le réinstallant sur ses genoux.

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, maugréa-t-elle en tentant de le retenir contre elle.  
\- C'est son nom, maintenant, lui répondit Draco, insolent jusqu'au bout.  
\- _Cat_ , grogna-t-elle en le regardant bondir vers la table basse, et la regarder d'un air mauvais, sa queue agitée par des soubresauts énervés.  
\- Tu lui as fait des infidélités ? L'interrogea Draco en regardant le matou retourner vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs.  
\- Non, s'en agace Pansy en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.  
\- Et il n'y avait rien à la bibliothèque, j'imagine ?

Elle lui tire la langue, et il éclate de rire dans la salle commune agitée; tout le monde revient s'habiller après avoir copieusement déjeuné pour attraper les quelques carrosses qui partent vers Pré-au-Lard dans le début d'après-midi, et si d'ordinaire Pansy n'a pas envie d'aller tremper ses chaussures trop chères dans la boue de la petite ville, l'idée a soudain l'air tentante.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille y faire un tour ? Comprit-il en la voyant suivre les plus jeunes du regard, ceux incapables de produire un simple sort de chaleur engoncés dans d'épaisses capes de fourrure. Pans', commença-t-il plus bas, clairement pas d'accord avec l'idée, tu sais très bien ce qui va se passer si on se pointe à Pré-au-Lard…

Le souvenir tenace de Madame Rosmerta les sortant de son établissement par la peau du cou au début de l'hiver est une honte suffisamment récente pour qu'elle en rougisse encore; ils n'avaient pas retenté l'expérience depuis.

\- Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas faire de vagues, tenta-t-il de l'apaiser en lui tendant l'un des cakes au citron que sa mère lui avait envoyé.  
\- Je sais, soupira Pansy en mordant dans le gâteau.

Il n'empêche que rester moisir dans les donjons n'est pas son idée d'un bon après-midi de repos. Elle était repartie de la bibliothèque bredouille, et avait carrément laissé les tomes en plan sur la table où elle s'était installée. Il n'y avait rien, en tout cas hors de la Réserve, qui lui permette de se rencarder correctement sur la magie un peu particulière de son aïeule italienne; y partir en Juin en compagnie de Blaise, sans but précis, n'était pas la meilleure des idées, surtout lorsque ses déplacements étaient encore étroitement surveillés par le Ministère. Il était possible que son don, en plus d'être la fille de Mangemorts, motive le zèle de certains employés…

 _Fichus tests_ , s'était-elle écriée en jetant ses résultats sur sa table de nuit.

Rendre public quelque chose d'aussi personnel que les affinités magiques, ce n'était en rien une grande idée du ministère pour orienter les choix de carrière. Pour tout ce qu'ils en savaient, il était probable qu'ils soient truqués pour satisfaire les besoins des services en manque de personnel – Théodore et Draco étaient d'accord sur ce point, mais avaient évoqué la possibilité évidente que celui de Pansy n'ait pas été corrigé par les bons soins de l'Ordre et de ses sbires. _Ils ont trop besoin de toi_ , avait même ajouté Daphnée en haussant les épaules face à ses propres tests « inconclusifs ».

\- Est-ce que ta mère va organiser le Bal des Débutantes de cette année ? S'enquit-elle, ses yeux posés sur le paquet immaculé que Narcissa Malfoy avait fait envoyer à son fils.  
\- Ecris-lui, suggéra immédiatement Draco, l'air enjoué par l'idée. Elle sera ravie d'avoir de tes nouvelles, et je ne pense pas que l'idée lui déplaise…  
\- Elle a rencontré ton père à ce genre d'événements, non ? Se souvint Pansy.  
\- Oh oui, fit sombrement Malfoy en se renfrognant. Elle va sûrement me tanner pour que je rencontre _officiellement_ la sœur de Daphnée…  
\- Astoria ?

Son hochement de tête démuni voulant tout dire, Pansy n'insista pas. Tout le monde dans leur année savait les projets du père Greengrass pour ses filles, et si Daphnée se satisfaisait de se laisser porter, Astoria préférait prendre les devants d'une façon un petit peu trop brutale au goût de Draco et de sa sœur aînée.

\- Quitte à choisir, commença Pansy avant de se faire sévèrement recaler par son meilleur ami –  
\- Tu prendrais Daphnée, _je sais_ , la coupa-t-il immédiatement.  
\- J'ai _déjà_ pris Daphnée, lui murmura-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre, l'air conspirateur.  
\- Je ne veux pas savoir –

Pansy éclate de rire face à son dégoût gamin, et il la rejoint vite; personne à part lui ne sait qu'elle préfère les filles, et ils ne savent pas quoi en faire, de cette information délicate. L'avantage de ne plus avoir de parents, c'est aussi qu'ils ne peuvent pas la marier à un garçon de son âge.

\- On ne marie pas les aînés entre eux, de toute façon, conclut-il d'un ton final, clôturant leur conversation.  
\- Ça te déçoit ?  
\- Un peu, marmonna-t-il. J'apprécie Daphnée, se laissa-t-il aller à avouer. Toi, tu serais un bon parti pour Blaise, avec vos racines italiennes. Son idée de faire carrière au Ministère te ferait rester ici s'il récupère un poste prenant, poursuivit-il, des plans se formant peu à peu dans sa tête.  
\- Je ne pense pas intéresser Blaise assez, s'en amusa Pansy en attrapant un autre petit cake au citron.  
\- Pas les cheveux assez roux, en convint Draco en hochant la tête. Ou les cuisses assez fermes…  
\- Hey, l'arrêta immédiatement Pansy en lui donnant une tape sur le bout du nez.  
\- Mes excuses, Milady.

Ils éclatent de rire comme deux gosses, insouciants juste un moment encore; le fait que Blaise en pince pour Weaslette est peut-être le secret le moins bien gardé de Serpentard.

\- Et toi, fit soudain Pansy, inquisitrice, pour qui t'as pas les cheveux assez roux ?

Pensif, Draco fit mine d'y réfléchir.

\- Pas pour Astoria, s'en plaignit-il derechef en s'enfonçant dans la banquette. L'idéal, ça aurait été une Black…  
\- Une éventuelle cousine ?  
\- Si tu m'en trouves une qui n'est ni folle, ni traître à son sang, ni morte, j'envisagerai cette possibilité, admit-il avec un faux sérieux qui la fit sourire. Ceci dit, se reprit-il, le plus intelligent serait presque d'épouser une sorcière d'origine moldue… Je suis sérieux, insista-t-il face à l'air surprise de Pansy.  
\- Sérieux, répéta-t-elle, un peu interdite.  
\- Réfléchis, tenta-t-il d'exposer son idée, en projetant l'image d'un couple mixte qui ne rejette pas nos traditions, mais qui s'inscrit quand même dans une certaine modernité liée au contexte d'après-guerre…  
\- J'avoue que tu soulèves un point intéressant, mais qui serait assez bête pour se laisser avoir par ton baratin ? Tu t'es plus que saboté, lui rappela Pansy en désignant d'un geste désinvolte son avant-bras couvert.  
\- Hermione Granger, lâcha-t-il comme une évidence, et même plutôt fier de son petit effet.

Son éclat de rire est étouffé par la paume de Draco qui vient couvrir sa bouche et lui murmurer urgemment de se la fermer.

\- J'y crois pas, lui souffla-t-elle, hilare, après qu'il l'ait lâchée. La même Granger qui t'en a foutu une en troisième année ? _La même ?_  
\- Puisque tu as décidé d'être bête, pesta-t-il en se relevant du canapé et en emmenant son paquet de petits cakes maison avec lui, je vais te laisser rigoler toute seule.

Il l'entend encore en montant les marches jusqu'à son dortoir, et Pansy regarde sa tête blonde disparaître comme elle a vu Lavande Brown s'engouffrer dans la Réserve, il n'y a pas deux heures, cachée comme une voleuse derrière une étagère, jetant des coups d'œil envieux au précieux sésame de Brown.

 _Peut-être –_

Non, c'est ridicule, s'arrêta-t-elle instantanément. Paumée ou pas, Brown reste une Gryff. Elle lui dirait non juste _par principe_ – pourtant elle lui a tendu la main, et l'a aidée à se relever même quand elle aurait pu juste la dépasser, et s'en foutre de l'avoir fait trébucher. Pansy a soudain une envie irrésistible de cigarette, et d'air; mais il n'est pas encore assez tard pour que la tour d'Astronomie soit désertée, et comme le lui a gentiment rappelé Draco, pas question de sortir à Pré-au-Lard.

Elle sourit en repensant à son idée saugrenue de se marier avec Granger – la dot ne sera pas florissante, c'était certain, mais elle viendrait effectivement avec suffisamment d'autres avantages pour contrebalancer ça, son nom et son sang en tête de liste. Est-ce que ça suffirait à racheter une conscience à Malfoy ?

Pansy trouve l'idée rigolote – et si quelqu'un comme Draco peut trouver même un petit peu de réconfort à l'idée d'épouser une sang-de-bourbe, peut-être que le reste d'entre eux n'est pas aussi perdu qu'ils le croient.

.

\- Je bouge à Pré-au-Lard. T'en es ?

Seamus, en train de battre son paquet de cartes plus pour s'occuper les mains que par réel intérêt à rejoindre une partie de Bataille Explosive (plus personne ne veut jouer avec lui depuis qu'il a envoyé trois personnes à l'infirmerie), lui jette un coup d'œil mou et vaguement intéressé.

\- Pourquoi pas, marmonne-t-il en se levant de son fauteuil pour aller chercher un manteau et son écharpe rouge et or. T'as besoin d'un truc en particulier ? Lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule en montant les escaliers.  
\- De papier, murmura-t-elle un peu fort en le suivant jusqu'au pied des escaliers.

Comme la plupart des filles du dortoir, Lavande sait qu'il lui est possible d'accéder au dortoir des garçons. C'est toujours un soulagement immense qu'elle ne le fasse pas, parce que Granger n'a pas autant de scrupules qu'elle et que voir la préfète débarquer au milieu de leur bazar qu'elle juge toujours d'un œil super sévère ? _Bof_.

Il retrouve Brown en train de presque taper du pied sur le tapis de la salle commune, sa robe négligemment ouverte sur le devant de son pull, et aucune écharpe à son cou; inutile de préciser que Lavande, avec son petit souci de fourrure, n'a plus vraiment la même échelle de tolérance au froid qu'eux.

\- Alors, commence-t-il en passant par le trou du portrait, du papier ?  
\- J'ai réussi à faire un truc, commença-t-elle à lui raconter tout bas. Tu vois la boulette de ce matin ? Eh bah, j'ai réussi à la défroisser, poursuivit-elle, franchement fière de son résultat.

Seamus, en revanche, a un peu de mal à entrevoir le miracle dont elle parle.

\- Je vais te montrer, siffla Lavande, un peu exaspérée par son attitude.

Et c'est vrai qu'il ne peut pas nier que les pliures disparaissent vraiment un petit peu trop vite pour que ce ne soit pas lié à sa magie ? Ce n'est pas comme si en plusieurs années d'essai et de copies rendues froissées et un peu sales, Seamus n'avait jamais essayé un sort ou deux pour rendre son parchemin bien lisse... Pour en conclure qu'à part les faire prendre feu, il n'arrivait à rien. Alors voir Lavande Brown, sa camarade de classe depuis bientôt huit ans, le faire sans aucun problème juste devant lui alors qu'il s'agit de leur dernière année – ça le crispe un peu.

\- Et j'ai été à la réserve, lui apprit-elle en descendant les marches à toute vitesse sans jamais trébucher. Tout est dans le pliage, Seamus.

Tout est dans le pliage, Seamus, eut-il envie de la singer en manquant de se casser la figure sur une marche un peu glissante. Et les traces de pas noires dans le Hall lui filent une mauvaise impression, un peu comme si –

\- Il neige ? Souffla Lavande, un peu interdite face au Grand Hall rendu sacrément dégueulasse par les allées et venues des élèves dans le parc.  
\- Bah j'espère que ton sac craint pas la flotte, commenta Seamus en la rejoignant, et en balançant sa capuche sur le haut de sa tête avant de refaire un tour d'écharpe autour de son cou.  
\- Moins que toi, se moque-t-elle en coinçant ses cheveux dans le col de sa robe imperméable.

Elle ne va pas mettre de capuche, devine-t-il en traversant le hall à ses côtés, et est plutôt surpris de la neige toute fine qui leur tombe dessus; ce n'est en rien une tempête ou spécialement désagréable, même si ça va vite détremper le bas de leurs jeans.

Son souffle forme un sacré nuage lorsqu'il s'engouffre à travers les grandes portes du Hall.

.

Une photographie mouvante s'échappa d'un des carnets de sa grand-mère avant que Pansy ne l'ait ouvert complètement; elle glisse en silence sur le parquet ciré du dortoir, et même Milicent, avachie sur son lit, suit le mouvement du regard, ses yeux posant déjà la question au bord des lèvres de Daphnée.

\- On dirait une vitrine, leur décrivit-elle l'image après l'avoir ramassée.

Elle la retourne, et la date au dos ne lui dit rien qu'elle ne sache pas déjà; sa grand-mère a passé son enfance entière dans son Italie natale, entourée d'une large famille de sorciers, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit mariée à son grand-père maternel. Ce qui l'étonne, cependant, c'est les airs de magasin moldu du bâtiment présent sur le cliché, juste derrière une jeune femme qui ne peut être que son aïeule.

 _VETRERIA_ s'aligne en larges lettres dorées sur le fond noir du bois peint de la façade, et lui apporte les quelques réponses que la date ne lui a pas données.

\- C'est en Italie ? Supposa Daphnée à qui elle montrait la photographie.  
\- Sûrement, renchérit Milicent en retournant à sa lecture. Tu devrais demander à Zabini, lui lança-t-elle, l'air de rien, minaudant presque, et elle a de la chance que Daphnée et Pansy soient occupées à échanger un coup d'œil exaspéré.

Milicent Bulstrode n'est pas une flèche, un peu de la même façon que Crabbe et Goyle; elle est gourde, pas très fine, mais son éducation arrive à cacher la misère assez bien pour que même ses camarades de dortoir l'oublient, parfois.

\- Une idée de la ville ? Lui souffla Daphnée en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle, laissant leurs épaules nues se toucher.  
\- Ça ne me dit rien, répondit Pansy en regardant de nouveau la date au dos du cliché. Je devrais continuer à lire, soupira-t-elle en laissant le carnet mollement retomber contre sa cuisse.

Les bûches craquent dans la cheminée de leur dortoir, faisant sursauter Milicent et franchement rigoler Daphnée qui retourne sur son lit, la pile de magasines sorciers à sa gauche presque terminée. Elle a lâché ses cheveux, leur blond sombre rendu brillant par la lueur orangée des flammes, et ses yeux suivent avidement chaque ligne de texte, toute la politique condensée de leur coin d'Europe rapidement avalée et analysée dans ses moindres détails. Daphnée ne s'est jamais vue comme autre chose qu'une femme de Ministre, avec tous les devoirs que cela sous-entend; peut-être que c'est elle qui devrait écrire à Narcissa Malfoy pour le Bal des Débutantes, songea Pansy, un brin jalouse que son amie s'en sorte mieux qu'elle dans toutes ces histoires du grand monde.

\- Greengrass, l'appela-t-elle soudain, glissant la photographie dans sa poche et délaissant les journaux intimes de sa grand-mère sur sa table de chevet, juste au-dessus du courrier de résultats de ses tests d'affinité magique, tu m'accompagnerais jusqu'aux cuisines ? Il paraît qu'il y avait du cheesecake au matcha, à midi –  
\- Oui, s'exclama Daphnée juste un tout petit peu trop fort pour être totalement discrète.

Milicent relève le nez de son numéro de Witch Weekly, puis hausse les épaules et s'y replonge comme si elle n'avait rien entendu; à la longue, les escapades secrètes de Daphnée et Pansy ne devaient plus vraiment l'étonner, puisqu'il y avait déjà un moment qu'elles trouvaient n'importe quelle excuse pour se sortir ensemble de la salle commune ou du dortoir des Serpentards.

\- Faites gaffe au couvre-feu, marmonna-t-elle après elles.  
\- T'inquiète, Bulstrode, lui lança Parkinson en guidant Greengrass hors du dortoir.

Elle les entendit éclater de rire dans le couloir, complices, et ne les envia pas une seconde.

.

\- Tu veux fumer, c'est ça, comprit immédiatement Daphnée alors qu'elles montaient les marches qui menaient hors des donjons, son bras passé dans celui de Pansy.  
\- Pas que ça, admit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, glissant déjà une de ses cigarettes moldues entre ses lèvres.

Il ne leur restait que quelques couloirs jusqu'au pied de la Tour d'Astronomie, où personne ne s'embêtait à aller pendant la journée; le Professeur Sinistra y était peut-être en train d'astiquer un télescope ou deux, comme se plaisait souvent à rigoler Draco, son sourire un peu gras et ses blagues grivoises ne faisant décidément rire que lui.

\- Ne l'allume pas ici, lui chuchota vivement Daphnée en attrapant la cigarette et en la cachant dans sa manche, pointant silencieusement vers le bout du couloir où Chourave sortait d'une salle de classe, son petit regard inquisiteur pointé sur elles comme si elles s'apprêtaient à lui jeter un Impardonnable.  
\- Elle n'a rien vu, lui répondit Pansy sur le même ton, en la poussant vers la Tour. Allez, la pressa-t-elle en récupérant sa cigarette.

Daphnée essaie de ne pas éclater de rire, parce que le son porte un peu fort dans le creux de la Tour d'Astronomie.

\- Je ne l'allumerai qu'en haut, la rassura Pansy en essayant de cacher son agacement.

Elles arrivent essoufflées en haut des marches, et aucune des deux n'est assez coincée pour essayer de le cacher; ces escaliers sont une épreuve, et il n'y a personne d'autre qu'elles ici, alors autant ne pas se forcer à reprendre son souffle entre ses dents en prétendant que tout allait bien.

\- Il neige ? Fin Mars ? S'étonna Daphnée en tendant sa paume vers le ciel.  
\- On dirait, s'en consterna Pansy à son tour en allumant sa cigarette grâce à sa baguette.

Elles sont seules sur le plus haut balcon du château, qui se couvre peu à peu d'une fine couche de givre; la fumée blanche de sa cigarette mange la moitié du visage de Pansy à chaque bouffée qu'elle expire, relâche au milieu des flocons de neige qui leur glissent dessus alors qu'elles s'assoient sur le petit rebord le long de la porte.

\- Malfoy m'a dit que tu n'avais rien trouvé à la bibliothèque, commença Daphnée après un moment, son regard vert sombre suivant la ligne floue de l'horizon sans la voir.  
\- Non, admit Pansy dans un autre souffle de fumée. Il n'y a que des exemples, ou juste des mentions, en passant, lui raconta-t-elle, maussade et lassée par l'inutilité de ses recherches. Sans accès à la Réserve, je – je devrai laisser tomber, soupira-t-elle en laissant de la cendre pâle tomber du bout de sa cigarette.  
\- Si tu n'as rien en Juin, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? S'enquit Daphnée en allongeant ses jambes devant elle.  
\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Parkinson dans un souffle. Le Bal des Débutantes, sans doute, supposa-t-elle, moqueuse.

Trouver un mari potable à présenter à sa mère entre les barreaux d'Azkaban, c'était le dernier de ses soucis – le Bal restait un événement unique de la vie mondaine qu'elle ne comptait pas rater, mais dont elle n'attendait pas plus que d'une soirée guindée ordinaire.

\- Il va avoir lieu ? S'en étonna Daphnée, jetant un coup d'œil interrogateur à Pansy.  
\- Apparemment, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Narcissa Malfoy ne considère pas les bals du Ministère comme très convenables, alors – j'imagine qu'elle va organiser quelque chose à la fin du printemps, puisque son fils a le bon âge, cette année. Toi qui cherches à réseauter pour le Ministère, tu devrais lui écrire, l'encouragea-t-elle.  
\- Ce serait un bon début, en convint Daphnée. Et si _en plus_ ça vient de moi, ajouta-t-elle, pas peu fière de son idée.

C'est presque trop facile de flatter le côté jeune femme du monde de Daphnée, capable de se lancer à corps perdu dans l'organisation d'un Bal encore totalement hypothétique.

\- Pourquoi pas toi, Daphnée ? La coupe-t-elle d'un coup dans ses élucubrations, sans cesser de regarder le petit cercle de flammes qui faisait son chemin jusqu'à la base de sa cigarette.  
\- Moi, quoi, pouffa-t-elle mollement.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne serais pas le prochain Ministre, plutôt qu'un Pouff ou un Gryff ?

L'air totalement interdit de Daphnée ne la convainc pas de la bonne idée de sa proposition.

\- Granger va sûrement tenter le coup dans plusieurs années, poursuivit Pansy, l'air de rien. Et nous savons toutes les deux ce qu'elle a fait au visage d'Edgecombe, en sixième année. Ça suffirait à te faire gagner, si ça se joue entre vous deux. Tu te marierais un peu avant les élections, mais tu garderais ton nom, en plus de celui de ton mari, pointa-t-elle comme une évidence. Entre temps, moi, Draco et peut-être Blaise, nous aurons eu le temps de faire fructifier nos intérêts, assez pour financer ta campagne ou pour être un soutien de poids au niveau du Magenmagot et des intérêts internationaux de la communauté sorcière du Royaume-Uni. Théo en Allemagne, moi et Blaise en Italie… Peut-être qu'un de nous épouseras une française ou quelqu'un d'une bonne famille plus locale, je ne sais pas…

Elle écrase sa cigarette contre les pavés humides du balcon, et jette le mégot par-dessus les remparts, dans le silence écrasant du parc qui s'assombrit un peu plus à chaque minute; Daphnée la regarde toujours, avec cet air si ahuri qu'il ressemblerait presque à de la colère.

\- Pansy…  
\- Tu pourrais, insiste-t-elle dans un murmure, ses doigts s'accrochant malgré elle à la manche de Daphnée.  
\- Non, refusa-t-elle d'une voix presque suppliante. Non – ça ne marche pas comme ça, balbutia-t-elle, sa main tremblante posée par-dessus celle de Pansy. C'est juste –  
\- Impossible ? La coupa Pansy en plantant son regard trop vert dans celui, infiniment plus sombre, de Daphnée.

Et, pour la première fois depuis un paquet d'années, Daphnée Greengrass préfère baisser les yeux en silence, ses joues rougissant plus à cause de sa honte que du froid relatif du balcon de la Tour d'Astronomie.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut redescendre au dortoir, maintenant ?  
\- Pars devant, lui murmura Pansy si bas qu'elle n'est pas sûre que Daphnée l'ait entendue, et sort une nouvelle cigarette de la petite boîte en métal qu'elle cache dans l'une de ses manches.

Il n'y a pas longtemps qu'elle se pose toutes ces questions qui ne mettent personne à l'aise – pourquoi elle aime les filles, et pas les garçons, et pourquoi elle l'ouvre quand ce serait tellement plus simple de ne rien dire; peut-être qu'avec la disparition de ses parents, songea-t-elle en allant s'accouder à la pierre glacée des remparts la séparant du vide, Pansy s'était prise à rêver un peu trop haut.

Et elle ne sait pas pourquoi, et ça lui arrache un franc éclat de rire qui la dégoûte un peu, mais ça lui rappelle la gorge éclatée de Brown sur sa civière, et comment elle aussi, elle a indubitablement changé en moins d'une année; la façon dont ses cheveux dorés sont devenus d'un blond clair qui rivalise avec celui de Malfoy, comment son regard dont elle ne se rappelle pas la couleur d'avant s'est pourtant éclairci de plusieurs nuances à coup sûr –

La façon dont elle lui avait tendu sa main sans réfléchir, dans la bibliothèque.

Si Daphnée peut se décider à devenir Ministre, Pansy pouvait bien aller parlementer avec Lavande Brown au sujet de la Réserve – quitte à l'amadouer un peu avec des promesses vides, se convainquit-elle sans être sûre d'en avoir besoin, sortant la vieille photo mouvante de sa grand-mère de sa poche.

 _Vetreria_ , relut-elle encore, et encore; et le touché fantomatique de Brown sur sa main est peut-être la seule chose qui la sépare de cette solution évidente à tous ses problèmes, alors Pansy se promet d'essayer. Demain.

Dans la semaine.

.

La pliure n'est pas assez nette, c'est sûrement ça, se justifia Lavande en regardant sa cocotte en papier se traîner agonisante sur le bureau. Ou alors, le papier n'est pas bon. L'un dans l'autre, elle a un début d'explication pas trop bête – ou peut-être qu'il lui faut des pliages _japonais_ , et l'origami n'est le genre d'art dont il y a des manuels dans une bibliothèque sorcière… Et se remémorant les pliages des bouquins de la réserve, Lavande ne se rappelle pourtant pas avoir vu des schémas d'origamis.

\- J'abandonne pour aujourd'hui, soupira-t-elle en ramassant ses bouts de papier dans son sac, songeant qu'elle les rendrait de nouveau lisses plus tard – pas la peine de perdre trop de temps avec ça dans une salle de classe vide.

C'est plutôt facile à faire, et ça ne nécessite pas de trop se cacher de cette peste de Parvati.

La dernière fois que Lavande l'avait vue, c'était avant de descendre tester ses origamis; Parvati s'entraînait aux tarots un peu trop près de la cheminée, et si quelques cartes avaient pris feu, disons que ça lui apprendra à lire les cartes sur le tapis pelucheux de la salle commune plutôt que sur une des nombreuses tables basses inoccupées. Seamus et un groupe de cinquièmes années en train de se réchauffer pas loin avaient éclaté de rire en voyant l'épaisse fumer noire monter de l'âtre, avant que l'un d'eux ne se mette à expliquer rapidement que même les cartes sorcières étaient sûrement protégées par un film plastique pour ne pas mouiller, mais que ça produit ce genre de fumée puante que Weasley avait évacué d'un coup d'Evanesco.

Maintenant que son expérience était finie, Lavande hésitait franchement à remonter jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor – le dîner n'allait pas tarder à être servi, et même si son brunch tardif avec Finnigan l'avait bien rassasiée, l'après-midi commençait à être un peu long…

\- Miss Brown ?

C'était bien sa veine de croiser McGonagall au hasard d'un couloir du premier étage.

\- Professeur, la salua-t-elle d'une politesse toute relative, ses doigts serrés sur la lanière de son sac tandis qu'elle s'essayait à sourire.

Les gens ne le savent pas, mais montrer ses dents lorsqu'on sourit, c'est un signe d'agressivité – ou de soumission, ça dépend des espèces. Lavande l'avait lu cet été dans une série de magasines moldus américains dédiés au monde animalier non-sorcier (et parfois sorcier, comme ils ne savent pas grand-chose). _National Geographic, l'édition de Novembre 1997_ , s'étonna-t-elle de son souvenir étonnamment précis sur la question. Chez les loups, c'est contester la dominance de l'alpha; mais Lavande voyait mal Minerva McGonagall lui présenter sa gorge ou la chair molle de son ventre pour rétablir un semblant de hiérarchie dans une meute qui n'existe qu'aux yeux d'une élève, même de Gryffondor.

\- Je vous pensais sortie à Pré-au-Lard, lui fit sa directrice de maison, ses lèvres pincées comme si elle était consternée de trouver autant d'élèves à l'intérieur un jour de neige.  
\- J'y étais, rétorqua Lavande, ses doigts toujours aussi serrés sur la lanière de son sac, et elle se demande comment personne n'arrive jamais à voir qu'elle est à cran.  
\- Oh, très bien, approuva immédiatement McGo en hochant vigoureusement la tête, les plumes de son chapeau s'agitant avec le mouvement. Vous êtes-vous rendue à la réserve, au final ? S'enquit-elle ensuite, se rapprochant en trois grandes enjambées de Lavande qui s'étonnait toujours de la voir à sa hauteur, et de ne plus avoir à lever les yeux pour croiser le regard du Professeur.  
\- Ce matin, acquiesça-t-elle en se rappelant les vieux rayonnages et les tomes incompréhensibles.  
\- Et y avez-vous trouvé quelque chose d'utile ? Insista McGonagall en se remettant à marcher tranquillement dans le long couloir de pierre.

Lavande hésite à lui dire que tout ça, c'est du flan – que s'il n'y a que le don de plier et déplier proprement du papier à apprendre, elle peut le faire sans livre poussiéreux.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas simple, tempéra-t-on face à son silence. Si Mr Lupin était encore en vie –  
\- Le _Professeur_ Lupin ? La coupa Lavande en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Celui-là même, lui confirma McGo en regardant loin devant elle. Lui aussi a été mordu par Greyback, dans sa jeunesse – je ne vous apprends rien, vous avez du lire ça dans la presse après son renvoi de Poudlard. Il partageait le même don que vous, Miss Brown, ajouta-t-elle comme un secret, la dépassant déjà, et ne s'arrêtant pas lorsque Lavande cessa de la suivre dans le couloir, interdite.

Elle en lâche son sac, qui tombe à ses pieds en manquant de déverser son contenu sur les pavés glacés; et tout pendant qu'elle le ramasse, les yeux gris de Lavande ne quittent jamais le dos courbé du Professeur, qui finit par disparaître tout au bout du couloir comme Slughorn entre les rayons, ce midi, à la bibliothèque.

Les mots tourbillonnent dans sa tête tandis qu'elle traîne ses pieds jusqu'au Grand Hall – « mordu par Greyback », et « il partageait le même don que vous » sont les plus prégnants dans son esprit, emmêlés comme une évidence qu'elle n'avait pas sue voir. Est-ce que toutes les personnes mordues par le même loup-garou avaient la même magie ?

Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen d'échapper à cette foutue malédiction qui lui colle aux basques, même rien qu'un peu ?

Lavande étouffe un sanglot, sa main écrasée sur sa bouche – il n'y a personne dans le couloir, et elle ne compte pas abuser de cette chance insolente qui la cache encore un peu pendant qu'elle se rue dans la première salle de classe vide dont la porte n'est pas close; _il partageait le même don que vous, Miss Brown_ , singea-t-elle entre ses larmes, incapable de faire de la place pour autre chose dans sa tête. Elle se laissa glisser contre le battant de bois, ses sanglots probablement audibles du couloir, mais elle s'en fiche – _personne ne comprend_ , se lamenta-t-elle essuyant ses joues d'un revers rageur de manche.

 _Personne ne comprendra jamais._

Il est tard, lorsqu'elle finit par redescendre du premier étage en traînant des pieds; il fait noir dehors, et apparemment depuis un moment. La Grande Salle doit être désertée, et ça la rassure un peu de se dire que personne ne verra ses yeux rouges et bouffis en comprenant tout de suite ce qui s'est passé; Lavande n'a juste pas assez honte pour se priver de dîner en plus de se morfondre dans une salle de classe vide. C'est assez pathétique comme ça, autant ne pas le faire le ventre vide – et ça fait partie de son contrat avec l'école, de toute façon, de ne pas jouer avec la sécurité des autres élèves en se laissant errer le ventre vide dans le château. C'est aussi comme ça qu'elle a récupéré le super mot de passe des cuisines… Qui n'est apparemment plus un secret pour personne, depuis que les Poufsouffles ont vendu la mèche à toute l'école.

\- Il n'y a plus personne, lui souffle-t-on depuis la table des Serpentards.

La Grande Salle assombrie a des airs de Forêt Interdite, lorsque le plafond magique reflète le ciel nuageux d'hiver et qu'il n'y a plus que quelques rares bougies d'allumées sur les chandeliers flottants; même la table des Professeurs, tout au fond de la salle, est complètement vide. Il n'y a plus de couverts ou de nourriture, juste le bois vernis des tables propres après un repas qu'elle a loupé.

\- Parkinson ? Ose-t-elle dans la pénombre.

Lavande ne sait pas d'où elle ouvre encore la bouche pour demander, quand ses sens lui permettent de reconnaître quelqu'un plus facilement encore que si elle l'avait en face d'elle; l'obscurité n'est plus un problème pour ses yeux, ou moins qu'avant. Il y a encore l'odeur de viande rôtie du dîner qui flotte dans les airs et qui vient flatter ses narines, la faire discrètement saliver; tous leurs sorts de nettoyage n'y changeront jamais rien, à toutes les fragrances qui hantent les couloirs du château.

\- En personne, lui répondit-elle d'un ton moqueur, s'approchant dans la lumière qui filtrait du Grand Hall.

Le vert de ses yeux est plus aquatique que jamais quand la lueur des bougies les traverse de biais; _comme le fond d'une mare_ , songe Lavande en la laissant la rejoindre devant les portes entrouvertes de la Grande Salle. Ses joues sont parsemées de plein de petites taches de rousseur que Lavande n'avait jamais vues avant, et ses pommettes sont bien roses, ainsi que le bout de son nez qu'elle niche dans son écharpe en fourrure – c'est comme si Pansy Parkinson avait passé les dernières heures du jour à marcher dehors, dans la neige de Mars.

Il y aussi, derrière le parfum hors de prix et l'odeur agréable de vêtements chers et propres, celle plus piquante du tabac – rien d'aussi fort que ce qui finit dans la pipe d'Hagrid, mais c'est là, imprégné dans le col de sa chemise et dans les poils longs de son écharpe.

Comment on adresse la parole à quelqu'un comme elle ?

Il n'y a pas de tome épais dans la Réserve qui porte en lui la réponse à cette question, et même s'il existait, Lavande est sûre qu'elle serait incapable de le lire.

\- Brown, commence Pansy à sa place, avec le sentiment tenace de devoir lui dire quelque chose, je –

Son regard tombe sur la ligne encore rose d'une cicatrice qui dépasse du col immaculé de Lavande, et qui court le long de son cou, et pendant un instant, tout ce que Pansy est capable de voir, c'est la civière et les cheveux blonds de Brown maculés de son propre sang pendant qu'on l'emmène à la Grande Salle.

Une paire d'yeux gris interrogateurs trouve les siens.

\- Je suis désolée, lui souffle-t-elle finalement dans un murmure en s'éloignant vers les cuisines.

Ses pas résonnent dans le vide du Grand Hall, comme cet autre jour en Mai où l'Ordre les a tous faits sortir de la salle commune après la dernière bataille, sans savoir si leurs parents en avaient réchappé où s'ils allaient faire les premières pages de la Gazette le lendemain.

\- Parkinson, l'appelle pourtant Brown en la rejoignant à pas rapides qui résonnent comme les battements trop vifs de son cœur, surprise qu'une Gryff ait autre chose qu'une bardée d'insultes à lui sortir.

Lui demander de l'aide pour accéder à la Réserve est une urgence jetée au loin lorsque Lavande lui propose maladroitement de passer aux cuisines; de dîner ensemble, devine-t-elle dans le silence surpris qui suit la proposition franche de Brown.

\- Si tu préfères –  
\- Non, l'interrompt Pansy vivement, je – non, insiste-t-elle en recommençant à marcher. Ça me va.

Lavande lui sourit entre ses boucles pâlichonnes, la cicatrice de nouveau dissimulée sous le col de sa chemise; il n'y a plus rien de la gamine des années passées sur son visage, dans ses traits désormais infiniment plus adultes – Pansy se doute bien que les transformations, à chaque pleine lune, n'aident pas Brown à avoir l'air plus jeune. Lupin faisait vraiment plus que ses trente ans passés, quand il était encore leur Professeur. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi ça lui serre le cœur de savoir ça, que Lavande Brown va sûrement finir morte sur le bord d'une route à trente ans, abattue par des moldus qui ne font aucune différence entre loups et loups-garous; ça arrive _tout le temps_ , se rappela-t-elle le chuchotement étouffé de Draco lorsqu'ils avaient lu les pages spéciales de la Gazette, enfants, un été sous la tente en draps blancs que Narcissa Malfoy les avait laissés construire dans la grande véranda du manoir.

\- Tu sais comment entrer, j'imagine, marmonna Brown en laissant son ongle glisser contre la poire de la nature morte qui marquait l'entrée des cuisines.  
\- Tout le monde le sait, fit Pansy en se plaquant un sourire neutre et amène sur le visage, traversant à la suite de Lavande dont elle effleura le bras en refermant le portrait derrière elle.

Ça sent encore bon les épices et la viande marinée, et même un peu les plats sucrés qu'ils ont en dessert quand les elfes ne décident pas de juste leurs servir des sucreries d'Halloween en plein hiver; quelques assiettes encore barbouillées de sauce orange trainent sur le bord des éviers, avec leur lot de couverts sales. Les elfes ne gardent aucun reste pour les retardataires – ils sont simplement détruits par magie, pour éviter le gaspillage, et Lavande se sent presque saliver à l'idée d'un bon plat indien quand la plupart des grands classiques culinaires anglais sont devenus immensément fades.

\- Du Tikka Masala ? S'en étonne Pansy en suivant les elfes du regard.  
\- Parfait, salive déjà Lavande en s'accroupissant pour attirer un elfe.

Parkinson éclate de rire en la voyant faire, et s'accroupit à son tour, lissant les pans de sa jupe pour ne pas la froisser; elles échangent un regard amusé, et il ne faut pas longtemps à un elfe pour leur demander si elles ont besoin de quelque chose.

\- Est-ce qu'il reste les scones de ce matin ? Osa Pansy en première, se rappelant le mascarpone et la confiture de fruits rouges dont elle les avait largement tartinés ce matin. Avec un thé Gyokuro, ajouta-t-elle après que l'elfe ait acquiescé.

Puis, elle jette un coup d'œil à Lavande qui la regarde d'un air un peu interdit.

\- Quoi ? Personne ne petit-déjeune le soir, chez toi ? Se moqua à demi Pansy.  
\- Pas quand je suis à la maison, alors, plaisante-t-elle en réclamant un peu du plat de poulet mariné qu'elles avaient manqué au dîner.  
\- C'est vrai que c'est plus facile sans parents à la maison, commenta Pansy d'un ton léger, se revoyant petit-déjeuner à pas d'heures dans la grande salle à manger du rez-de-chaussée. C'est meilleur, aussi, ajouta-t-elle plus bas, comme si elle partageait un secret important avec Brown.  
\- Le meilleur, c'est quand c'est volé, lâcha Lavande d'un ton final en s'emparant de l'un des scones que l'elfe venait d'apporter à Parkinson.

Elle l'avala d'un coup, guettant la réaction de la Serpentard.

\- Brown –  
\- _Di-vin_ , gémit celle-ci en se léchant goulument le bout des doigts. Tu devrais essayer, renchérit Lavande en se redressant, son propre plat tout juste récupéré.

Le regard mauvais de Pansy la suivit jusqu'au bout de table bancal que les elfes avaient installé dans un coin, les cuisines de Poudlard ayant l'air remarquablement classiques si elles n'étaient pas opérées par des elfes de maison capables de se rendre invisibles au besoin.

Pansy préférait ne pas repenser à la règle tacite qu'était devenue l'invisibilité, à sa naissance; il n'y avait peut-être même plus aucun elfe au manoir familial, pour ce qu'elle en savait.

Elle n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis début Septembre.

\- Viens t'asseoir, lui lança Lavande en la voyant hésiter débout avec son grand plateau dans les mains.  
\- Je t'avoue que la perspective de me faire voler mes scones n'est pas tentante, avoua-t-elle d'un air faussement outré en se laissant aller à s'asseoir à côté de Brown, détachant son écharpe et sa cape qu'elle replia sur le dos de sa chaise.  
\- Que de poésie entre nous, ricana Lavande en remontant ses manches sans y réfléchir.

Les lèvres de Pansy se posent sur le bord tiède de sa tasse, et elle essaie de ne pas les voir, toutes les marques blanches qui courent sur les avant-bras nus de Lavande Brown.

\- Pourquoi, commence-t-elle avant de s'interrompre, non, je – oublie.

Lavande avait passé toute sa tignasse blonde derrière ses épaules, tortillant ses cheveux sur sa nuque avec d'un sort informulé bien connu de toutes les filles de leur âge; pas besoin de baguette avec celui-là, non plus.

\- Ça met tout le monde mal à l'aise, te sens pas spéciale, plaisanta à demi Lavande en tripotant ses couverts, son menton pourtant levé bien haut dans une démonstration de fierté que Pansy connaissait bien.  
\- Non, ça m'étonne juste – tu ne te découvres pas, d'ordinaire, nota Pansy en tartinant pensivement un morceau de scone de mascarpone, la confiture déjà prête juste à côté.

Ça arrête Lavande comme le bruit d'ongles crissant sur un tableau, et elle se tourne vers Pansy sans avoir l'air moins fière, un début de colère dans ses grands yeux gris.

\- Tu ne vas le dire à personne, lui dit-elle d'un ton bas et grondant, quelque part entre une menace et une demande, son couteau dégoulinant de sauce pointé vers Parkinson comme une baguette.  
\- A qui je dirais quoi, pouffa presque Pansy en mordant dans son scone, plus amère qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, totalement imperturbable face au chantage de Lavande qui s'appliquait à proprement pousser son riz et son poulet dans sa fourchette.

Elle n'ose pas le dire à voix haute, comme si ça allait rendre leur malédiction un peu plus vraie, mais aucune d'elle n'est en haut de la chaîne alimentaire, à l'école. Lavande n'avait que la chance relative d'être une Gryff – et ça ne la sauvait pas des moqueries et des hurlements moqueurs dans les couloirs.

\- Pas faux, marmonna Lavande en haussant les épaules avant d'avaler une bouchée de son plat, sans croiser son regard.

Elles dînent en silence pendant un moment, avec simplement le bruit de leurs couverts et des elfes qui fredonnent une chanson en travaillant quand l'un d'eux ne propose pas de les desservir ou de leur garder un peu de dessert, ce à quoi Pansy répond un franc _oui_ en prenant la part offerte de cheesecake dont la couleur verte fade avait fait tirer la langue de dégoût à Lavande.

\- Pas de matcha pour toi, ou c'est juste la couleur, Brown ?  
\- Les deux, lui répondit-on promptement, et Pansy devine bien que légumes et fruits doivent être des invités peu réguliers à la table d'un loup-garou.  
\- Même pas un peu ?  
\- Même pas pour goûter, fit Lavande en comprenant ses intentions.

Elle n'en dit pas plus mais a pourtant l'air d'en avoir envie, comme suspendue à la fin de sa phrase.

\- Est-ce que c'est à cause –  
\- _Oui_ , la coupe Lavande dans un souffle, soudain très raide dans sa chaise, ses paumes allant immédiatement couvrir la peau nue de ses avant-bras couturés de cicatrices. Ça ne me manque pas, ajoute-t-elle immédiatement, s'excusant presque de ne pas pouvoir partager le fameux dessert.  
\- Si tu préfères ne pas en parler, commence Pansy en gardant les yeux rivés au fond de sa tasse où tourbillonne son thé brun, je ne suis pas Rita Skeeter, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter, haussant bêtement les épaules.

Lavande lui sourit en retour, sa fourchette délaissée sur le bord de son assiette; la vérité, c'est que ce n'est pas le goût du thé ou le plaisir d'un carré de chocolat dérobé dans la cuisine qui lui manquent – c'est d'être comme les autres.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, lui lança soudain Pansy, triturant son mascarpone du bout de sa cuillère. D'être comme ça, s'expliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux pour rencontrer ceux, interrogateurs, de Lavande.  
\- Parkinson –  
\- Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais tu le fais, insista la Serpentard avec un vague sourire désolé, enfoncée dans sa chaise sans oser trop en dire. Et tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à t'excuser pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable…

Les mots lui échappent sans qu'elle ne se rende compte, et ça lui brûle un peu la langue de consoler un loup-garou avec les mêmes mots qu'elle utiliserait pour Draco, ou pour Théo – mais en cet instant, c'est impossible de voir Lavande Brown comme juste une autre Gryffondor, comme quelqu'un qui l'aurait flinguée sans réfléchir en Mai dernier. C'est juste une autre sorcière aussi perdue qu'elle.

\- Merci, lui souffle finalement Lavande après un long moment.  
\- De rien, lui répond sincèrement Pansy, resserrant l'emprise de ses doigts sur sa tasse plutôt que d'oser lui prendre la main.

Elle en avale une gorgée encore brûlante, et pense à laisser son dernier scone (nature) à Lavande en se demandant si ce type de vol-là jouerait vraiment sur le goût du biscuit (puisqu'après tout, Pansy le lui laissait sans qu'elle le sache, non ?)

\- Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ? Lui demande-t-on alors, la sortant de ses pensées. Ce matin, clarifia Brown en refilant son assiette encore à moitié pleine à un elfe de passage.

Pansy lui fait juste signe que non, et se demande si maintenant serait le bon moment pour lui parler de la Réserve; parce que les Gryffondors sont braves, mais pas stupides, elle songe aussi que Brown n'allait sûrement pas lui refiler les clés métaphoriques de la réserve après juste un repas.

\- Non, souffle-t-elle finalement, ses lèvres tout contre la porcelaine émaillée de la tasse. On ne peut pas dire que ce que je recherche soit facile à trouver, admit-elle, un peu amère à l'idée d'avoir un si grand pouvoir à sa disposition sans même pouvoir l'utiliser.  
\- Le verre, hein, fit Lavande en rabattant ses manches jusqu'à ses poignets.  
\- Les nouvelles vont vite, commenta Pansy en poussant la coupelle et son dernier scone vers Brown du bout des doigts.  
\- M'en parle pas, grogna Lavande en jetant un coup d'œil nerveux à la cuisine derrière elle.

Pansy se rappelle bien les tags au rouge à lèvre moldu sur les miroirs des toilettes de filles, et jusque sur le carrelage blanc des murs au-dessus des cuvettes; _Brown est un putain de loup-garou_ et toutes ses déclinaisons moqueuses l'avaient saluée à chacun de ses passages pendant plusieurs semaines.

\- Et toi, la relança Pansy, soudain curieuse de ce qui pouvait valoir à Brown un accès illimité à la réserve, qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ?

Lavande pouffe d'un rire sans joie, et lui répond d'un ton acide qui ne lui ressemble pas.

\- Du papier, crache-t-elle en balançant une petite boulette tout droit sortie de sa poche sur la table, et se saisissant par la même occasion du dernier scone dans un geste rageur.

C'est inattendu – dans l'hypothèse où Pansy a bien compris de ce dont il s'agissait exactement, manipuler le papier est à peu près aussi rare que manipuler le verre, même si ses traces sont plus rares dans leur histoire récente.

\- Intéressant, s'autorise-t-elle à commenter en regardant Lavande Brown, loup-garou supposément sanguinaire, réparer avec une facilité dérangeante un morceau de parchemin si froissé et déchiré qu'il était difficile de le voir destiné à autre chose qu'une chute rapide et sans douleur dans une poubelle. J'imagine que tu as déjà essayé les origamis ?  
\- Y a pas une heure, lui répondit Lavande en se renfrognant.  
\- Et ?  
\- Et je ne peux pas lire les bouquins de la Réserve, ajouta-t-elle d'un air exaspéré.

Puis, décroisant les bras et se tournant vers Parkinson, elle eut l'air d'avoir l'idée du siècle.

\- Mais toi, tu saurais peut-être.

Ça, c'est la meilleure.

\- On y va maintenant, lui chuchota Pansy, sans se rendre compte qu'elle s'était penchée vers Lavande à un moment ou à un autre de la conversation.

Sa proposition licencieuse allume une étincelle toute neuve dans le regard pâle de Brown, et une mèche blonde glisse hors du sort qui retient sa chevelure sur sa nuque; il est assez tard pour qu'elles croisent des préfets en patrouille dans les couloirs, même si personne n'ose trop les réprimander lorsqu'ils passent le couvre-feu. Ils ne sont même plus censés être là, alors quelques minutes d'errance solitaire dans les couloirs ne font plus peur à personne.

Elles s'évadent des cuisines sur la pointe des pieds, en se retenant de ricaner bêtement – ce n'est pas la première fois que l'une ou l'autre profite des couloirs déserts du château après le couvre-feu un soir de semaine, mais ni Pansy, ni Lavande ne s'imaginaient le faire un jour (une nuit ?) l'une avec l'autre.

\- C'est le soir de Ron, lui souffle Brown en l'arrêtant au bord d'un couloir, son dos plaqué contre un pan de mur absolument glacial.  
\- Et alors ? Lui répond Pansy sans comprendre.  
\- Il va jamais plus bas que le quatrième étage, en général, lui explique-t-on.  
\- La bibliothèque _est_ au quatrième étage, Brown.  
\- Justement, une fois qu'on est à l'intérieur – il suffira juste d'attendre la fin de sa ronde pour repartir, lui souffla Lavande, visiblement fière de son stratagème. Fais pas ta mijaurée, Parkinson –  
\- Je ne fais _pas_ –  
\- A peine !  
\- Brown, s'énerva-t-elle dans un murmure après la Gryffondor qui s'élança sans bruit jusqu'au bout du couloir, là où l'escalier immobile menant au quatrième étage semblait désert.

Arrivée au bas des marches, juste à côté de Lavande, elle entend les pas lourds de ce pataud de dernier fils Weasley résonner dans les escaliers, juste au-dessus de leurs têtes, et risque un coup d'œil assassin à sa complice de Gryffondor qui s'était décidément crue trop maligne; Lavande lui fait signe de se taire, et se tient là, dans la pénombre relative du couloir, ses yeux rivés sur le haut des marches tandis que Pansy recule d'un pas ou deux, jusque dans l'ombre rassurante d'une statue.

Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant, et c'est idiot dit comme ça – mais le profil de Brown lui rappelle celui de Daphnée. Elles ont le même nez droit, et des grands cils blonds qui battent doucement leurs joues à chaque clignement de paupière; sauf que Greengrass ne serait pas à courir dans les couloirs comme une gamine après le couvre-feu, quand Brown n'a même pas eu l'air de s'arrêter un instant pour considérer le fait qu'il y avait, justement, un couvre-feu.

Pansy suppose que les lois sont toutes relatives, quand vous n'êtes plus vraiment humaine.

\- Il va faire demi-tour, lui chuchote Lavande d'un si _sûr_ que tout doute a soudain l'air de s'envoler.

 _Comment tu le sais ?_ N'a-t-elle-même pas le temps de lui murmurer, entendant déjà les pas de Weasley disparaître dans le couloir du quatrième étage, son regard se posant immédiatement sur la forme si immobile de Brown qu'elle avait presque l'air de faire partie du décor de tableaux et de statues du château.

\- Tu viens ? S'enquit-elle alors en se tournant vers la Serpentard, et le souvenir vif de Brown lui tendant la main à la bibliothèque se fait brûlant dans sa mémoire.

Pansy a presque envie d'entremêler ses doigts à ceux de Lavande, d'en profiter rien qu'un peu – demain, elles ne pourront sûrement pas discuter sans qu'on les regarde et qu'on murmure des mots durs dans leurs dos. Pas que ça change grand-chose des autres jours, mais Pansy aimerait bien ne pas s'attirer l'inimitié de ses derniers amis encore sincères.

\- J'arrive, lui chuchota-t-elle en sortant de sa cachette, rallumant le briquet moldu qu'elle cache dans la poche intérieure de son manteau.

Se faire prendre en train de fumer des cigarettes moldues lui donne déjà des airs de petite parvenue, pas question d'en rajouter une couche avec le briquet – même s'il est magnifique, pour un truc moldu.

 _Ils savent bien faire les trucs qui brûlent_ , lui avait sifflé Draco en la voyant avec, l'été dernier.

Lavande avait déjà monté la moitié des marches de l'escalier, pliée en deux pour ne pas être repérée par ce plouc de Weasley – un Lumos mal placé aurait suffi à la localiser, avec sa tignasse blonde à la Malfoy. Pansy ne peut pas s'empêcher de se dire que c'est _normal_ , que Brown soit aussi à l'aise dans la pénombre quand n'importe qui d'autre se serait pris les pieds dans chaque marche.

Après tout, il paraît que les loups chassent mieux au crépuscule qu'à l'aube.

\- Parkinson ! L'appelle-t-on depuis le haut de l'escalier d'un ton décidément pressant.  
\- J'arrive ! Pesta-t-elle en retour, sa main libre glissant sur la rampe lisse de l'escalier tandis qu'elle grimpait prudemment chaque marche une à une.

Lorsqu'elle finit par arriver dans le couloir, elle n'entrevoit de Lavande que les petites lueurs agitées qui sortent de sa baguette pour rencontrer ce qui doit sans aucun doute être la porte fermée de la bibliothèque.

\- Allez, l'entend-t-elle, suppliante, un autre informulé s'échappant du bout de sa baguette sans donner aucun résultat.

Elle pose finalement son front contre le battant, son poing cognant d'un coup sec contre le bois dur de la porte.

\- Brown, tente Pansy en sortant à son tour sa baguette, laisse-moi essayer –  
\- Tout ça pour ça, ronchonne-t-elle, amère, en voyant les sorts de la Serpentard échouer à leur tour.  
\- On reviendra demain, conclut Parkinson en donnant un bout de pied rageur à la porte avant de ranger sa baguette dans sa manche.  
\- Demain, acquiesce Lavande, et ça sonne comme une promesse.


End file.
